Nothing is Impossible
by iska-omori
Summary: JamesxOC KendallxOC When Becky and Jesse go to a BTR signing while their on tour during the concert, Becky gets the surprise of a life time. The surprise? James' phone number. How far can a phone call go? Will a long distance relationship be possible?
1. Chapter 1

Yes...yet another JamesXOC fanfiction.

I'm sorry I'm so hopeless you guys! AGHH!

Okay, so this is sort of a surprise thingy for my new BFF on Tumblr...Becky! or as she's known on here, SupaaaBeckyFudgeee.

* * *

**Authors Note-**So the signing here in the story is a signing by the boys while their on tour during the concert. So it's still in show, not out of show. So James Maslow is still James Diamond, okay? This is just to prevent confusion.

* * *

So there I was at my first Big Time Rush autograph signing. It was almost noon and I'd been in line since 7am. Of course that's when I arrived in Orlando from my squatty little nowhere town after god only knows how many hours of driving. Seeing Big Time Rush live in person and up close was worthy of six weeks of driving if I had to.

Anyway, so there I was standing in line with my best friend Jesse, when this group of tiny little rodents win make up pushed us aside and cut in front of us. I looked and Jesse and she looked at me. There was no way I was going to settle for this bullshit. I was third in line, and to hell if I was going to be cut by some rodents!

Jesse grabbed one by the back of her hair and pulled her behind us, "You'll wait your turn."

The little rodent hissed at us like a cat. How very mature. Her friends moved behind us as well and stared bullets into the backs of our heads.

"Big Times Rush will now begin the signing!" a man announced from behind the table where the boys had taken a seat. Damn those little rodents for making me miss them as they came out.

The security ushered us forward four at a time. That meant I was in the first line of fans. I pushed Jesse in front of me so that I was last. My nerves were getting the best of me and my palms were beginning to sweat.

The guys were lined up starting with Logan, the closest to me, he would be the first one I met; then Carlos, Kendall and finally James. James was the one I was aching to meet. He looked so perfect today, he looks perfect everyday. I couldn't help but stare.

He had to of felt me staring because he would look over at me periodically as the line moved forward.

"Do you have something for me to sign?" Logan asked with a huge smile. He was to cute.

I snapped out of my little eye game with James and scrambled to find my CD booklet. It was then that I realized that in my rush to get in line, I forgot it in the car with my backpack and purse.

"Uh, heh. See, I was in a rush to get here, and I left my booklet in the car," I nervously pinched my arm smiling like a dork.

Logan smiled again and nodded, "Things happen."

I really wanted their signatures, I had to have them. Something hit me, and ingenious thought wailed me in the side of the head; my jacket. My jacket could be signed upon! I did it all the time in high school! On the last day I'd wear an old or white t-shirt and have all my friends sign them with creative messages! Genius!

I pulled off my jacket, which was white, and set it on the table, "Sign my jacket, it's better than a piece of paper!"

Logan laughed and signed my sleeve just in time for me to move down the row.

Carlos signed my hood and drew a smiley face, I hardly noticed what he did because I was caught up in another eye game with James. He'd look up from signing and stare. Then I'd look back at him and he pull his eyes away and pretend to look at another object.

Line shift!

Kendall shook my hand and signed my other sleeve, "This is unique."

"Spur of the moment thing, Y'know?"

"You're shirt is really nice, it's my favorite color," Kendall said pointing at my t-shirt.

The t-shirt was a John Deer green with St. Patrick's Day written in white cursive across the top. It was one of my favorites because it was super slimming and made my chest look awesome. I wore it for a reason today! Ha! Just kidding…or am I?

Finally the moment I've been anticipating, dreading, hoping for, and loathing, came. The line shifted and I was face to face with James Diamond. I stood there looking like an idiot holding a white coat for the longest ten seconds of my life.

James reached over the table and grabbed my jacket, "What's you're name?"

"I-I uh, uh, I don't remember, uh….Becky! My name is Becky."

He smiled at me. I felt my insides go to mush and my brain turn into a slushie.

"Is this spelled right?" James asked pointing to my name on the jacket.

It was so tiny that I could barely see, so I had to lean in to read it properly. I could smell James' scent from the few inches I was from him. It was amazing. He smelled like Tide laundry soap and the blue Axe body wash that my friend back at school uses all the time.

"My number is on the inside of the jacket, call me," James whispered just before I backed up to leave. Security was moving us along again and I began walking away in a trance. Looking back I could seem him smile and make the 'call me' sign with his hand. Jesse had to walk me to the car, I couldn't see or think straight. If I wasn't mistaken, James Diamond just gave me his number.

* * *

AHHH! I'm sorry Becky if this is way out of character for you! But I love your name and I love you so I had to use you! (Hope it's okay? :3) Also, I dunno if you have a friend named Jesse, but you do now! . ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Hope you all like it!

* * *

**Authors Note- **Leave reviews! Thanks to irmasencullen for the first review!

* * *

I paced about in my room. Jesse held my jacket and gawked in disbelief at the number written on the inside of the jacket hem. "Should I call him?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"What if it's a joke? What if it's a phony insult hotline?"

Jesse rolled her eyes, "There's no way. This is so his number. You've got to try, do you want me to try?"

"No!" I exclaimed snatching the jacket out of her hands and setting it down on my computer chair. "I meant, no, I'll do it."

"Alright, I'm gonna go raid your fridge for something to eat."

Jesse walked out of my room and I yelled after her, "Do eat the pudding! It's mine!"

"Okay!"

I sat down and took three deep breaths. My cell phone was in my hand and I was ready to call, but I just couldn't. I couldn't bear to think of how horrible I'd feel if it were a fake number. That would mean James is a total asshole and my dreams of him would be tainted and shattered. On the other hand, if I did call him; my life may be changed forever.

I dialed in the number and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Just before it went to voicemail somebody answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Becky."

"Becky?"

I knew it was to good to be true. He gave me a false number and now he's somewhere laughing his ass off. Sure, make fun of me, Becky. I'm not super skinny! I like cookies! What an asshole! "Yeah, Becky! Is this James?" I demanded.

"Yeah…..Oh my god! Becky! I signed your jacket!"

My face lit up and I could feel my cheeks turning red, "Yeah! And you gave me your number."

"SHUT UP GUYS!" James yelled from the other end of the phone, suddenly the background noise I hadn't paid much attention died down.

"Who's on the phone?" Kendall asked nearby the phone.

"A friend," James said.

I couldn't help but listen to their conversation. I didn't want to interrupt because it was to funny.

"Is it a girl?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, just be quiet. Becky, I'm sorry this is so hard."

"It's okay," I reply.

Logan said something I couldn't understand and then the phone was being shuffled around violently. I feared loosing connection and having to call back. I didn't know if I'd have the courage to call back.

"Hello?" someone called from the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey guys, she's still here! So, you're James' friend?" I recognized the voice to be Carlos'.

"We just met," I said.

Carlos lost the phone and I was shuffled around again and then there was a silence. The line didn't go blank, so I knew I was still connected with them.

"YOUR SITTING ON IT KENDALL!" someone yelled in the distance.

The phone was shuffled some more and James picked up, "Becky?"

"Still here."

"I'm so sorry. We're in the back of a car and these IDIOTS keep trying to talk to you."

"Why did you give me your number?" I ask laying back on my bed and twirling a piece of hair in-between my fingers. I was acting like such a girly girl….dear lord.

"I thought you were cute," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No way."

"Yes way, I have to go, we're arriving at the hotel. I'll call you later, okay?" James said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye bye."

When I set the phone down I saw Jesse in my doorway eating a bowl of instant Ramen. She also had a bag of chips and two sodas under her right arm. "Good phone call?"

"It was really him!"

"I knew it would be," Jesse said dropping the food on the bed and sitting beside me.

Life was amazing. I have James Diamond's cell number and he's going to call me back later. Oh yeah.

* * *

He's gonna call back! hahahahah! Yes, I'm such a dorkface...I'm sorry. ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter! Third update today! REVIEW!

* * *

**Authors Note- **I love all of you guys and your reviews!

* * *

It was almost midnight when my phone went off. I was laying in my bed thinking about the giant pile of laundry I had to do in the morning. I almost ignored the phone thinking it was only a figment of my imagination or a car alarm. Unfortunately, the thing wouldn't stop ringing and blasting the Harry Potter theme song.

"Hello?" I answer lazily, obvious sleepiness in my voice.

"Hey," it was James.

I sat up and leaned on my wall, "Hey…"

"You tired?"

"Just got to bed, it's midnight, don't ya know?"

The phone went quiet and I could hear footsteps. There was some groaning and then the click of a door. "I know it's late, sorry. I told you I'd call, so I'm calling."

He was so sweet. He would call me even in the middle of the night just to keep true to his word. "This is so weird, I'm talking to you on the phone like you're an old friend; but you aren't and your almost famous and your sexy and…"

"Did you just call me sexy?"

I felt my face heat up, thank lord he couldn't see me, "Yeah."

James laughed and said, "Thanks, I think your cute."

"Yeah."

Dude, I have got to stop saying 'yeah'! I sound so bored and he's going to hang up!

"Becky?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you wanna meet me somewhere so we can talk?" James asked in a hushed voice.

I whispered back, "Oh my gosh, yes. And why are we whispering?"

"So my security doesn't hear."

I chuckle to myself and say, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Depends, where are you at?"

"Middle of nowhere, are you still in Orlando?"

James sighed, "No, they booked us a hotel outside of some town called Pensacola. Gustavo is cheap."

An emotion of which I am unable to describe washed over me. It was like fear mixed with joy and a dash of anxiety. I was in Pensacola, and he was just outside the town. The gods must be smiling upon me today. I must have done something right.

"James, I live in Pensacola."

"What? Really?" he yelled.

"Shhhh! You'll alert your security!" I hiss. "Meet me at the movie theater on Grand Ave. You can't miss it."

"I'll be there," James whispered.

"Bye," I hung up the phone.

Jesse sat up on the floor. I had forgotten she was there until she got up. She looked around bleary eyed, "Wha's goin' on?"

"James called, I'm meeting him at the theater!"

Jesse nodded and fell back on her pillow.

"I'm borrowing your car," I said pulling on a pair of jeans.

"No, the brakes are bad. Take five bucks for a cab." Jesse pointed lazily in the direction of her purse.

"Love you! Bye!" I said grabbing her five bucks and dashing to the door.

* * *

Third update today! I know it's short, please forgive me...REVIEW~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	4. Chapter 4

HOPE YALL LOVEEE!

* * *

**Authors Note- Becky, who this story is for, DID AN AWESOME art work for this! I wish I could show you all!**

* * *

The cab couldn't have taken longer to arrive at my house. I mean come on I don't live on a secluded street or anything. The cab finally arrived and I got in and told him to go to the movie theater. This guy was obviously new, because he asked which one. Really, there's only one in town!

"Dude, really? The only one in town."

"I don't know where you are going, jeez, don't get snippy with me!"

"Just drive!" I yelled pointing out the front window.

"Well then."

I sat back and watched the street lights zip by. Occasionally I would see a person walking once we got out of the suburbs. Just as the cab was pulling up to the theater my phone began ringing. It was James.

"Hello."

"Hey, I can't get out of the hotel without Freight train, I mean, security noticing."

Just great. He couldn't get out and now I was stuck at the theater alone with only five bucks in my pocket. I'm pretty sure this cab driver isn't going to give me any leeway on the cost.

"I'm in a cab, James. I can't afford to go farther than the theater."

James set the phone down and I could hear him talking to Carlos in the background, "Give me ten bucks."

"Like I have any cash! I spent it all on fruit smackers before we left the Palm Woods."

"Logan!" James yelled drifting farther away.

Kendall picked up the phone and said, "Becky, James is literally begging everyone for cash, why?"

"I'm in a cab and I'm out of money."

"Tell the driver to take you to the Courtyard Marriott just outside of the city limits, I'll take care of the tab."

"Thank you!" I flip the phone shut and glare at my driver who has been yelling at me for the last few seconds to get out of the cab. "Take me to the Courtyard Marriott outside of town."

"What? Now you want me to take you to a hotel?"

"Yeah, now step on it!"

The driver growled and ran a hand through his hair, "We aren't allowed to drive out of city limits."

"Oh my…..just take me as far as you can."

He turned around and stepped on the gas. With in ten minutes we stopped by a McDonalds and he turned to face me., "This is as far as I can go."

I push the door open and toss the five in at the driver, "That's all I have."

"This doesn't cover half of the ride!"

"Well, you can't take me out of city limits! The rest of the money is at the hotel!"

"You brat! Give me my cash now!" The cab driver yelled putting the car into park and stepping out.

"Sorry, I don't have it unless you take me out of the city."

"You better pay me."

"I. Do. Not. Have. It. Now!"

The cab driver lunged at me and I took off running down the street. There was no way I would let him catch me. I didn't have anymore than five bucks and if he didn't believe me, oh well.

"Get back here!" he yelled chasing me. Why he didn't follow me in his cab; I have no idea.

Six blocks later and I saw the Courtyard Marriott. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I could swear I was no longer running; but flying. My feet hardly touched the ground until I found myself catching my breath while leaning against the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"James Maslow, Big Time Rush, are booked here?" I huffed.

"I'm sorry, I can't release that information."

I growled and slumped down on the floor. My chest heaved in and out. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed James' number. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Voicemail.

"Come on, James!" I scream at the phone while dialing the number again.

"Becky?"

I looked up to see James stepping of the elevators and rushing towards me. I smiled; my breath slowly returning to normal. My face heated up when he squatted next to me and felt my forehead.

"I thought you were taking a cab?"

"I took a cab…to the city limits…then I ran…crazy cab driver….no accept my five bucks."

James held up his hand and put his arm around my back and lifted me to my feet. He helped me to the elevator where I stood against the wall, nearly breathing normally.

"Why didn't he just bring you here?"

"Policy of some sort I guess."

James ran a hand through his hair. It was then I truly analyzed him up close. He was dressed in pajamas that consisted of white basketball shorts and a black tank top. No shoes, no socks. His hair was messy like he had been running his hand through it often. Wait, what was that I see, is that scruff? Sure as shit it is, he has a light five o'clock shadow! He was such a pretty boy, and he was letting me see him like this? Damn I must be special.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

I shook my head profusely, "Nothing. I just still can't believe I'm just hanging out with you at almost 1 in the morning."

"Me neither, this is crazy."

The doors opened and we stepped off, "Where are we going?"

"First we're stopping at me and Carlos' room."

"First?" I asked.

He looked back and gave me a sly smile. No words, just a smile and the 'come on' hand gesture. Oh boy…

* * *

Long update! Yeah! Ohohoo that cheecky James...}:3 ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous reviews have been disabled. So have my PM system. Reasons are my own.

They will be turned off until further notice.

* * *

**Authors Note- **Hope for the best outta you readers!

* * *

James slid his card key in to the door and it whirred and clicked. The handle released and we stepped in to find Carlos; on his bed, in his sleep shorts, dancing.

"Dude!" James yelled.

Carlos jumped around on the bed and immediately stopped dancing, "Oh, hey."

There was no containing my laughter. It came out like a released flood gate. I laughed so hard that I had to hold on to the doorway for support. Never in my life did I think I'd be in James' hotel with him; let alone walking in on one of his best friends dancing on his bed.

"Did you think I wasn't coming back?" James asked grabbing two waters from their mini fridge.

"I didn't know…is that Becky?"

James pulled me into the room so that the door clicked shut. "This is Becky," he said as if he were introducing me to him by name for the first time.

"Hi," I raised my hand a little.

Carlos smiled wide and yelled at the top of his lungs, "KENDALL, LOGAN, GET OVER HERE!"

Almost instantly they came crashing through the adjoining door. Hmm, wonder if they had been listening in on our conversation much…

"Hey, Becky," Kendall took my hand and shook it politely, Logan smiled and did the same.

"She looks familiar," Carlos said scratching his head.

Logan snapped, "You're the girl from the signing! The one with the jacket!"

"Yeah, I'm Becky."

Kendall looked gravely serious, "James, you know what Gustavo and Kelly told us."

"They don't need to find out," James said.

"That's' right…Dude, you can't…" Carlos mumbled.

I was incredibly confused. I didn't know what they were talking about, should I not be here? "Uh, guys, what's wrong?"

"Becky, James isn't supposed to affiliate with anyone while we're on this tour. None of us are," Logan explained.

"Oh…"

James turned to me and gave me this hurt look. It was like the world was about to end and he had to tell me something. It was like he'd just found out a parent died. It was terrible. "I'm so sorry, Becky."

"No. No, it's okay. I understand."

"Becky, don't take this the wrong way, I'm sure James really wants to spend time with you. He just can't," Carlos comforted.

Hot tears were threatening to spill over my lids and down my face. I couldn't believe this. I just got to meet him, and now he's being taken away. He'll have to change his phone number and everything. Nothing ever goes right for me. Nobody even cares.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up, it was Jesse.

"Becks, what room are you in?"

"Huh?"

Jesse growled, "I'm at the hotel, what room are you in?"

"120. Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"No matter, I'm coming up."

"Jesse, why are you…"

She hung up on me. How could she possible known I was at the hotel? This was a last minute change of plans. However she is Jesse, and that girl can find things out in a heartbeat.

"Great now there's two girls, I hope Freight Train doesn't find out," Kendall said and there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and Jesse stomped in with pajama shorts on and a tank top. No shoes, no socks, just shorts and a tank top. "You're Mom is looking for you, she's furious."

"How did you know to find me here?" I ask.

"I got to the theater and it was closed. So I went to McDonalds to get some fries 'cause I was really in the mood for fries and there was this pissed off cab driver kicking his car. I was all like 'why you kicking the car, fool?' and he was all like, 'because I got ripped off' and then I put two and two together and figured it was you. So then I asked, 'who ripped you off?' and he described you, then I asked, "where was she going?" and he said, 'the Courtyard Marriott' and here I am!"

"That was the longest explanation I've ever heard," Logan said, his jaw hanging open and slack.

"True story bro," Jesse said nodding in Logan's direction.

"So my mom is mad at me? How did she know I left?"

"Well…." Jesse began.

Logan cut her off, "Make it short please?"

"Well then. Your mom heard you close the front door, came to your room, you weren't there, I ran for it, and here I am. Short enough, big boy?" Jesse said turning and sticking her tongue out at Logan.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I've got to go home, James."

"Why not stay the night? Let your mom cool down a bit," James suggested.

Kendall's jaw dropped, "Did you not hear anything I said about how Gustavo doesn't want us to affiliate with other people?"

"Kendall, live a little. What could he do even if he did find out?"

"Yeah, what would he do?" Carlos chimed in.

"I don't know! Eat us!" Kendall exclaimed flailing his arms around. "Okay, so we do let them stay. How do we get them out in the morning before Gustavo and Kelly and Freight Train find out?"

Carlos looked at Logan who looked at me, who looked at James, who looked at Jesse who shrugged. "I vote we have a crazy party," Jesse said looking around the group.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"No crazy party," Logan buzz killed.

"We'll figure it out in the morning, Kendall," James said flipping on a radio by the TV. "Now it's time for a party!"

Carlos looked delighted, "Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood!"

Both James and Carlos went, "Whoop whoop!" at the same time and Jesse began to dance/ air hump behind Kendall.

This will be a crazy night for sure.

* * *

SLEEP OVER! Hmm mmmhmmm...:3 ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	6. Chapter 6

Anonymous reviews have been disabled. So have my PM system. Reasons are my own.

They will be turned off until further notice.

* * *

**Authors Note- Love you all!**

* * *

I found myself pinned into the corner by James at around 3am. I had decided to sit down because I was getting dizzy from over tiredness. I sat down in the corner by the sliding glass doors that went out to a tiny patio. My head was pounding and the room was swirling when James came over and squatted down in front of me.

"You alright?" he asked tilting my chin so I looked at him.

"Yeah."

He set his hands on the wall on either side of my head and leaned his fore head against mine, "Becky, do you want me to call it quits for the night so you can sleep?"

"No, I'm just a little dizzy."

James unpinned me and stood up, "Scoot forward." He motioned me forward and I moved away from the wall. He stepped behind me and slid down the wall so I was sitting between his legs. "Lean back," he instructed.

I leaned back and he set his hands on either side of my head. His fingers rested on my temples and his thumbs just under where my hair meets the back of my neck. Slowly, James made rhythmic motions with his fingers while his thumbs pushed upwards into my neck.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed immediately. Who wouldn't? He continued to massage my head and neck and the dizziness began to fade. I found myself making small moaning noises as the dizziness left and he began running his hands through my hair.

Carlos snapped me out of my trance when he came over and said, "She okay?"

"Just got a little dizzy," James said; his voice reverberated from his chest into my back.

"Oh, Logan passed out on the floor by the mini fridge, should I move him?" Carlos asked.

James sighed, "No, turn the music off and try to get some sleep. Where's Kendall?"

I felt sleep battling my eyelids and winning. The last thing I heard was, "Kendall and the other girl are curled up on the chair by the TV." With that I was out cold.

I sat up with a jolt. I panicked for a second when I realized I wasn't in my room. Then I remembered that I was at the hotel. James was laying on the bed beside me with his shirt lifted up showing his abs and all their glory.

Logan had found his way up to Carlos' bed and lay intertwined with Carlos' legs. How they didn't notice, I would never know.

What caught me off guard the most was Kendall and Jesse. At first all I seen was Kendall lying awkwardly on the chair. One leg was bent up so his knee was on the arm rest and his butt was sticking halfway off the edge. Both arms were behind his head and he was bent lightly into the fetal position. I'd have never known Jesse was there, accept that one little foot with green and pink toenail polish was sticking out from under Kendall's butt.

I felt my pockets for my phone, but it wasn't there. I found it under my pillow and checked the battery life. Half of one bar left. Just enough to make a phone call or take a picture. Hmm, call mom, or take a picture of this priceless scene? Picture.

I clicked the photo button on the side and my camera came up. I aimed it at Carlos and Logan, then at Kendall and Jesse. I wanted all of them together. So I leaned forward and turned the camera so the guys were in the corner and Kendall and Jesse were in the center of the picture, and I snapped it.

Kendall began to wake up from the noise my camera made. Oops...

* * *

Morning after...will someone find them? DUN DUN DUNNDNDNDNDN ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous reviews have been disabled. So have my PM system. Reasons are my own.

They will be turned off until further notice.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hurr huurrr! Love writing this!**

* * *

Kendall straightened his legs and yawned. "Man, what the hell?" he asked looking down at Jesse.

"Don't move," I warned him.

"What, why?"

"She wakes up when she wants to. If you get her up, you get to listen to her piss and moan. It's almost 8a.m. by the way."

Kendall curled his leg up and set it back on the arm rest, "Gustavo and Kelly will be checking in with us soon."

The door opened and Kelly came in with a tray of coffee from the only coffee place in town, Ochino Cappiccino, I recognized their gray and purple cups. "Hey guys, get…up…oh no."

"Hi?" I waved nervously.

James sat up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Morning, Becky."

"For the love of…James, I'd expect this from you, maybe, but Kendall!" Kelly set the cups down and paced the floor.

"Kelly, listen, don't tell Gustavo. Nothing happened, we just hung out. Nothing happened," Kendall stood up and Jesse peeked one eye open. She looked furious.

Kelly flailed her arms in the air and sighed.

"Kelly, you can't tell. Please?" James begged, still not removing his arm from my waist.

"We told you. We specifically told you not to get associated with anyone!" Kelly hissed sitting down on the dresser that held the TV. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"We'll figure it out. We always do," Kendall said standing up and straightening his shirt.

Jesse sat up and glared holes into his back.

"Alright, I'll tell Gustavo you guys are packing up. I'll be back in an hour, they better not be here." Kelly left the room to inform Gustavo.

"This is your fault, James," Kendall said picking up some clothes and shoving them in a bag.

"Yeah, all my fault! You could have made them leave! I seen you dancing with her last night!" James roared pointing at Jesse.

"Would you quiet the fuck down! I just woke and I'm not about to listen you two oafs argue about who's fault it is that we're here. It's all of our fault. Shit happens!" Jesse seethed in her chair, a dirty looked plastered on her face.

"She's right, there's no point in arguing, just pack up," I said getting off the bed and picking up a few things off the floor and setting them on the bed.

We cleaned up the room in silence until Kendall noticed Carlos and Logan on the bed. "Dude, how does this even happen?" he asked pointing at the two tangled in each other.

James and I looked over at where he was pointing. "I have no clue. Logan started out on the floor last night," James said pulling out his phone to take a picture.

Kendall shook his head smiling. "Forget them, how did we happen?" Kendall asked Jesse.

Jesse stood up and shook her hair out of it's loose ponytail and retied it, "I dunno, maybe you're attracted to me."

"Tsk, yeah, and pigs can fly."

Jesse gave Kendall a swift whack on the butt and smiled, "Don't deny it."

Kendall turned red and growled, "I'm going to my room to pack up my stuff."

"Coming!" Jesse said following after her obsession.

James sighed and sat down on the bed. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting beside him.

"This is our last night in Florida. I have to go, and you can't come with me."

"I know…but we can always call each other."

James smiled and took my hand in his. His hand was smooth but rough around the edges. It was warm and gripped mine firmly. He massaged small circles into my pinky with his thumb. "I really like you, Becky," he said staring at the floor.

"I-I like you too," I faltered.

"Call me everyday, okay?" James asked still looking down at the floor.

"I will."

James was silent as we sat there hand in hand. Carlos and Logan would make small grunts or whistling noises now and then. I looked over at them once when I swear I heard one of them fart. When I turned back I saw two wet spots on the light jeans James was wearing.

"James?"

"Yeah?" he swallowed before speaking.

"I'll call you every day and every night. I won't forget," I assure.

He just nods and uses his free hand to wipe his nose a little bit. He was actually crying and I could feel a little piece of me die inside.

* * *

Aswwww...~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	8. Chapter 8

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- Okay so now it's December, as it says when you begin reading. Now, it as been a while since they have all seen each other because the last few chapters were up in around August. So September ish October is when I'm assuming the boys came back to the Palm Woods because the Halloween episode was not to long after words. I'm trying here...okay so it's been nearly five months.**

**AN2: Rating will be changed to M due to mostly Jesse's language.**

**An3: Mutha = Mother**

* * *

December~

I'm sitting in my room, just thinking about nothing. Literally I'm lying here staring at the ceiling. I've mastered the designs in the ceiling paint. I have found small picture and patters in the paint, and created a little story for each one. Homework sits in a pile beside my bed and strewn all over my desk; just waiting for me to get to work.

It's finals week for the first semester of my senior year. I should be cramming for tests, worrying if I'm going to get good grades and all that hoopla. But I'm not. The stress has shaken me to the core and I've given up. Blankly I continue to stare at the ceiling.

Jesse hasn't visited me in days. I've seen her at school but after school it's like she doesn't exist. I know she's studying and drilling information into her brain. She's a genius, and she knows it, but she still works her self to the bone. I got Kendall's number from James right after they left. Jesse has been calling him every night since then..

My phone begins ringing. I still have the Harry Potter theme song as my ring tone. I look lazily across the room at where it is lighting up under some papers on my desk. Nothing in the world will give me the energy to answer that phone. Not even….JAMES!

I scramble out of my bed and grab just in time to answer as he is leaving a voicemail.

"Hi this is Becky, leave your name, number and I'll get back to ya soon," said my voicemail.

Shit I answered it to late, now I'd have to listen to his voicemail…

"Hey Becks, just calling…like I always do. You must be busy with school work or something. I'm senting your Christmas present early. Call me back when you get this."

I press two on my speed dial and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you called," I said sitting down in my computer chair.

James laughed, "Couldn't find your phone?"

"Yeah, so you senting my present early?"

"Uh huh, thought you'd want it before Christmas."

I propped my feet up on the desk and knocked off a bunch of papers, "Why?"

"It's a surprise, duh!" James joked. I could heard Carlos in the background singing.

"Where are you?" I asked.

James shuffled the phone around a bit and then said, "The studio, Carlos is recording a single piece right now. Can you hear him?"

"Yup, he sounds amazing."

James laughed and I heard him knock on the glass of the recording booth, "Becky says you sound amazing!"

"HI, BECKY!" Carlos yelled from the booth.

"Hi Carlos," I said to James and he relayed the message.

"Gustavo wants us to record together now. Call you tomorrow, bye Becks."

"Bye…"

I set the phone down and began picking up the papers around me. My mom came to my doorway and waved a little manila envelope, "From James."

"How early did he send this thing…." I mutter taking the envelope from her and tearing off the top.

There is a card in side, I pull it out. It's a cheesy Christmas card with some goofy looking rabbit in a top hat on the front with the words, _Hoppy Christmas! _I open it and a piece of paper falls out on my floor.

"What…?" I pick it up and see it's a ticket. A plane ticket to Los Angeles, California.

"Is that a plane ticket?" my mom screamed jumping up and down.

I was at a loss for words. The inside was blank of prewritten text, however, James' had jotted down two sentences in is lovely handwriting. _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you._

"Can I go?" I asked my mom, but still staring at the plane ticket in my hand.

"Oh I don't know….I mean the family is coming down and…they'd love to see you," Mom said in her serious tone.

"Mom."

I looked up at her and she was smiling. "I'm kidding! Of course you can go!"

There was a terribly wailing noise growing closer to my room and my mom and I leaned out to see what it was. We were the only ones in the house at the time.

Jesse came flying around the corner screaming at the top of her lungs and making weird gurgling noises. She was brandishing a card as well and hopping in circles.

"I'm going to LA mutha…goose!"

My mom looked her over and said, "Jesse, where are your shoes and socks, and pants for that matter."

Jesse looked down at herself and saw she was wearing only a t-shirt and her boy shorts underwear. "I don't care!" She yelled and danced more.

"I'll leave you two to discuss you're travel plans," Mom said patting my shoulder and heading towards the kitchen.

I closed the door behind Jesse as she danced into my room.

"WE"RE GOING TO LA MUTHA FU**ER!" we screamed together and jumped on my bed until it began to creak loudly.

* * *

We're goin to LA MUTHA BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP...~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- I know this does not follow the Christmas episode. This is my own BTR Christmas.**

**Authors Note 2- I'm tryign this chapter out in third person because I'm getting sick of writing in first person. I will let you all know if I decided to keep it in first or third in coming chapters.**

* * *

Three Days Before Christmas~

The lobby was silent as Becky and Jesse wheeled their bags through the glass double doors. There were no signs of life anywhere in the lobby, matter of fact it wasn't even decorated for Christmas. A large man came out of a back room and flailed at the sight of the two girls.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods."

Jesse and Becky hauled their bags to the desk and Jesse said, "What room is Big Time Rush in?"

"Oh great. You're friends of theirs. 2J."

"Thanks old man," Jesse said wheeling her bag away.

Just before the man went back to his office Becky asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Gone for the holidays. I don't know why you two are here, but have a Palm Woods day," he smiled and closed the door to his office.

Becky joined Jesse at the elevator, "He seems like a grouch."

"There's one on every holiday."

"Right," Becky said as the elevator doors opened and the two friends stepped on.

The doors took forever to close even though Jesse continually pounded the second floor button. She was visibly shaking and her knuckles were white gripping her suitcase handle.

"Some thing wrong?" Becky asked.

Jesse shook her head and tapped her foot nervously.

Becky stepped her foot over her friends to stop it, "Jesse, calm down. You can do all the things you're thinking about to him when we see him."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about!" Jesse shouted.

"I've only been your friend forever."

The doors opened and they stepped off. Following the signs and arrows they managed to find 2J in a matter of minutes. Beck knocked twice and there was no answer. "Maybe their out?" she suggested.

"My foot…OPEN UP ASSHOLE!" Jesse screamed wailing on the door with her fist.

The door opened and Carlos was standing there in his pajamas rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

"Hi, Carlos," Becky smiled.

Jesse scowled, "You were still sleeping?"

"It's only 9 A.M."

Becky slapped her hand to her face, "Different time zones!"

"Oh…sorry Carlitos," Jesse pushed past him and dragged her bag in the apartment.

I followed her and Carlos closed the door, "Quiet, you'll wake up Kendall's mom," Becky said putting a finger to her lips.

"Mama Knight and Katie went home for the holidays."

Jesse turned to Carlos and frowned, "But you guys stayed?"

"They left on an earlier flight. Ours was canceled and all flights in and out of Minnesota are canceled until a week after Christmas," Carlos explained walking into the kitchen and digging through a few boxes of cereal.

Jesse smiled a wicked smile. A smile that would make evil it's self cower in fear. One that makes darkness fear her and children cry. "Where is Kendall?" she asked.

"His room," Carlos said pouring some cereal in a bowl.

Becky sat down on one of the breakfast stools, "She knows that."

"Hey, I can speak for myself. I know that, but which room?"

Carlos pointed to the first door off the living room. "That one," he mumbled through a mouth full of coco puffs.

Jesse slammed the door behind her once she was in Kendall's room.

James came out of his room in a flurry of anger and glared around the living room, "Who is slamming doors?"

"Jesse," I smiled.

He realized Becky was sitting on the stool and he smiled that gorgeous smile. Becky stood up and held her arms out for a hug as he came towards her. She got much more than a hug.

James backed her against the nearest wall and kissed her so hard that her breath hitched and he stole all her oxygen. His lips worked slowly against hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've waited so long to do that," James whispered with his head pushed against hers.

Becky flushed and smiled, "Me too."

"Enough PDA, what is that noise?" Carlos said rapping his fist on the counter and pointing towards Kendall's room.

A loud groaning could be heard from the other side of the apartment.

* * *

Uhh Jesse?...~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	10. Chapter 10

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- I know this does not follow the Christmas episode. This is my own BTR Christmas.**

**Authors Note 2- I'm tryign this chapter out in third person because I'm getting sick of writing in first person. I will let you all know if I decided to keep it in first or third in coming chapters.**

MATURE CONTENT

MATURE CONTENT

MATURE CONTENT

MATURE CONTENT

MATURE CONTENT

MATURE CONTENT

* * *

Jesse crept up on Kendall's bed and straddled his ankles. She could see he was suffering from a little bit of morning wood. The blankets were pulled to one side of the bed and his arm was over his face.

"Kendall," Jesse whispered as she crawled up his waist slowly, pausing over his waist for a moment.

Kendall shifted slightly and repositioned his legs between Jesse's so that she was forced to sit against his knees. He shook his head and smiled in his sleep. Jesse slipped her fingers in the waist band of his sleep pants and inched them down until she could see the beginning of his treasure trail.

"Jesse," he whispered in a rough voice and Jesse's head shot up. "how long have you been in here?"

Jesse smiled and made small circles with her thumb on Kendall's hip bone, "Just a few minutes."

"You're making me cold," he said looking at his sleep pants that were almost exposing him.

Jesse made a false pouty face and continued to pulls his pants down.

Kendall groaned when she brushed against his dick with her hand, "I hope you plan on warming it up once you make it cold."

Jesse pulled his pants the rest of the way down to expose his entire length, hard because of morning wood. She covered it with her hand at the base and took the tip into her mouth. She worked slow strokes over the tip until Kendall began groaning.

Kendall worked his hands into Jesse's black hair and took control of her motions. He pushed her down and up, grunting with each motion. Jesse soon found a rhythm and started stroking her tongue from base to tip with each upward pull of Kendall's hands. Salty precum coated Jesse's tongue on one of her strokes and she knew Kendall was almost ready.

"Jesse," Kendall moaned as he felt his climax coming. "Jesse, take it!"

Jesse's eyes widened as she realized that Kendall wanted her to swallow it. She attempted to pull away but Kendall wouldn't have any of that. He pushed her head down hard as he unleashed.

Jesse tried her best to breath though her nose as his liquid filled her mouth and cut off all air flow. The man above her relaxed his grip on her hair and sighed into his pillows. Jesse swallowed most of the cum and spit out the rest on to the floor.

"Come here," Kendall said tickling under Jesse's chin.

She pulled his pants up and crawled on him so she was sitting on his waist, just above his satisfied member. "What?" she purred pushing his hair back with both hands.

Kendall wrapped an arm around her head and brought her down for a harsh kiss. He licked a little below her lip on her chin and smiled. "You missed a little bit," he said into her mouth as she collapsed on him.

"You're a freak," Jesse whispered.

Kendall cut her off by continuing their kiss, "Oh?"

Jesse began to reply with a snappy come back but squealed and squirmed as his other hand found it's way down her jeans and to her hot spot. The heat between her legs intensified ten fold as the blonde began massaging her though her cotton underwear.

"Dirty little Jesse," Kendall purred.

Jesse looked into his eyes pleadingly and he looked back with a mask of grinning lust. "I'm dirty? You made me suck your dick before we even had out first kiss, what does that say about you?" she said and moaned as he brushed over her sensitive spot.

"Jesse, you're soaked," Kendall mumbled and moved the girl off him so that he was straddling her waist. He made quick work of the button and zipper on her jeans.

"Kendall! N-not now," Jesse blushed covering her exposed underwear as the lust driven blonde pulled her jeans off.

Kendall stopped and looked upwards at Jesse, "If you don't want me to, we'll wait."

"Oh, but I didn't have a choice in your situation?"

He grinned that slightly off center grin of his, "You liked it."

Jesse growled and snatched her pants from the other side of the bed.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Kendall called.

"Is everything okay?" it was James asking.

"Fine, just a little mishaps, I'm fine, she's fine."

James and Carlos laughed in unison, "Alright…"

Becky and James looked at each other when they reentered the kitchen. They knew what was up with Kendall and Jesse, but neither of them wanted to say anything.

"Do you think they were…" Carlos trailed off staring into his now soggy cereal.

"Yeah, Carlos, more than likely," Becky said slapping a hand to her face.

Carlos's face lit up bright red, "But Kendall, he wouldn't…"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Kendall," James sighed.

Carlos shuddered and stirred his cereal in silence.

* * *

There's a blushing chapter if I ever did see one. LOL ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	11. Chapter 11

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- I'm thinking of keepign this in third person from now on**

* * *

Jesse and Kendall emerged from the room and sat down at the breakfast bar, "What's the plan for the day?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged, "Not sure."

"Kendall and I are going shopping in a few minutes," Jesse said nudging the blonde.

"For what?" Becky dared to ask.

Kendall gave the rest of the group a sly smile and Jesse shrugged acting clueless. They truly acted like they had been a couple all their lives. It was kind of sickening to the rest of the group.

"Yeah," James rolled his eyes.

"Logan and I are going to the mall at 11am to get presents for everyone. Then we're going to the store to buy food so we don't starve," Carlos said dumping his soggy cereal in the sink.

"So it looks like James and I will be here alone then," Becky said smiling nervously.

"Don't screw her, James," Kendall grinned.

James scowled at his best friend, "I'm not you, Kendall. You're a freak."

Kendall made a pouty face, "Aw, that's the second time I've heard that today."

Carlos, Becky and James all groaned together and covered their mouths in mock puking. Carlos hurried out of the kitchen and into his room to get dressed then wake up Logan.

* * *

Kendall and Jesse left the apartment and soon Carlos and Logan were gone as well. Becky and James were left alone in the living room watching Pokemon. Reruns of the original series of course.

"Ash never gets older," James said turning his head to look at Becky.

"I know, and Misty just needs to admit her love."

James laughed and passed Becky a bowl of corn chips. They were the last edible thing in the house other than stale breakfast cereal.

Becky took a handful and crunched on them slowly. The couple sat in silence watching Ash and Misty argue over who should capture what Pokemon. Brock was hitting on the nurse and Team Rocket was attempting to capture Pikachu. Just the same old same old.

James clicked the TV off and turned to Becky, "Becks?"

"Yeah?"

"How will we work out?"

Becky sighed and folded her hands in her lap, "I don't know, James."

"Will you move? Will I move?" James asked scooting closer to her.

"Maybe we should call this quits," Becky suggested though it nearly killed her to say the words.

James shook his head, "No, I don't want to."

"We might have to."

"No! Rebecca, I can't live with out you," James said grabbing Becky's chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"James, we've known each other for almost four months. That isn't enough to say you can't live with out me."

James' eyes darkened and a scowl took over his usually bright features, "You are the first girl that I've considered having a life with. You aren't just an obsession or a pretty face for arm candy. I know it sounds childish because we're only 16 years old and we live completely separate live, but I just can't forget you."

Becky looked at him softly. She knew deep down that he meant everything he said. She only wished she could say the exact same. To her James was a pretty face, arm candy, but he was something more. She knew he was special and he could be the one, but their circumstances wouldn't allow them to be together like a normal relationship. "James, I'll stay for Christmas but I have to go home after that."

"I know. Your tickets only last so long."

"No, James; when I go home, I'm probably not ever going to come back."

James was quiet, only his breath could be heard within the room. Tension was thick between the two and Becky's words hung in the air around James like arrows ready to strike.

"I do care for you, but this isn't going to work for us. You're a popstar on your way to worldwide fame. I'm a high school student who will graduate and become a nurse. We are at opposite ends of the country. Some things aren't meant to be."

James stood up, went to his room and slammed the door. No other words were exchanged. The tension hung like a curtain. Becky sat alone on the couch, her hands over her face.

* * *

Awww...sad chapter. ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	12. Chapter 12

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

"Look what we got!" Logan cheered kicking open the door to the apartment and brandishing two bottles of Hipnotique liquor.

Becky stared from the couch. She half debated asking them how they go it, "Uh…"

"The blind old lady at the QuickShop ID'd Logan and completely bought his false age change he did the other night," Carlos said giving his friend a high five with bags still in hand.

"You took advantage of a blind old lady at a quick shop to get liquor?" Becky asked getting off the couch and taking some of the bags from them. "That is horrible."

"Come on, live a little, Becky. We'll be together for New Years too, so why not ring it in in style?" Logan asked setting down the liquor which was a neon light blue.

Becky put the milk and eggs in the fridge, "I won't be here for New Years, guys."

Carlos looked heartbroken, "Why?"

"James and I are cutting things off. We will never work out."

Logan and Carlos exchanged upset glances. They knew that James must be torn apart. He talked about Becky so much, and how much he care about her.

"He really likes you though," Logan said putting away the rest of the dry goods and sitting on a stool.

"I know. It's just we're so far apart, and we live completely different lives."

"Give it another chance, stay for New Years," Carlos pleaded.

Becky sighed. The tickets did go until the third of January. Stay longer couldn't hurt. She just had to try and make things right with James, or at least make him understand that separating was the best way to go. "I'll stay," she said.

James was standing in the hallway that lead to the living room, "You're staying?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and pure joy washed over his face. He walked to the kitchen and kissed Becky on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

"We got some 'juice'," Logan said referencing the blue bottled substance with his thumb.

"Alright, we're gonna have some fun this New Years!"

Jesse stumbled in the door and slammed it behind her. Her breath was ragged as she leaned against the door for balance. She looked hot and sweaty, like she'd been running.

"Something wrong?" Becky asked.

"Kendall," huff huff "chased me!"

James looked around and shrugged, "Where is he?"

Jesse pushed the fly away hairs out of her face and took in a huge breath, "I lost him. I took the stairs and he waited for the elevator. No man should EVER be able to run that fast in skinny jeans."

The door burst open and Jesse went flying in the most dramatic flail the world has ever seen, straight into the side of the swirly slide. Kendall let the door close behind him and he gave the group a half smile, half laugh and 'I don't know' gesture.

Jesse sat up and wiped her fore head. It was bleeding and trickling down into her eye. "Ow…"

Kendall dropped everything he was holding and went over to her, "Jesse, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I think so, is it bleeding a lot?" Jesse asked touching the tender area.

Logan spoke up, "It'll look worse than it is because it's on your head. Here's a wet towel." He tossed a damp blue towel and Kendall caught it.

"Dab lightly," Jesse said biting her lip to hold back tears as Kendall dabbed at the blood.

Kendall could see the pain on his girlfriends face and it made him sick. Sure he was in to joking around and playing rough, but it wasn't funny when someone got hurt. Specially if that someone was his Jesse.

"Is that Hipnotique?" Jesse yelled pointing at the bottle on the counter.

Carlos looked at them and nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh yeah," Jesse whispered and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Short chapter...but the next few will be reeeaaall good.. ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	13. Chapter 13

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

Ahead three days.

"We have two bottles, why not open one for Christmas?" Jesse asked. She was upside down on the couch with her feet in the air and her head on the carpet.

"No, it's bad enough we're having it for New Years, I'm not going to get drunk on Christmas too," Becky said setting a plate of cookies on the coffee table for everyone to eat.

Kendall grabbed a cookie and ate it in a single bite, "Mom would kill us if she found out we got drunk on Christmas."

James flipped his hair out of his face and set down his magazine to say, "And she wouldn't kill us for drinking any other time of the year while we're underage?"

Kendall smiled and shrugged.

Jesse wobbled off the edge of the couch, untangled herself and sat upright on the carpet, "But if we drink one bottle for Christmas, then we don't risk Mama Knight coming home and seeing us in the act!"

The group was silent as they mulled this idea over in their heads. James opened his mouth to speak but fell silent quickly.

"But who's to say she couldn't get home on Christmas?" Becky asked reaching for a cookie.

"The news," Logan said pointing at the TV that had been turned on as background noise.

Carlos turned it up just as a reporter came on, "No flights in or out of Minnesota until after Christmas Day or later. Happy Holidays everyone!"

"See?" Jesse said jumping up and pointing viciously at the flat screen.

Logan sighed, "Alright, alright. So Christmas is definitely safe, but New Years is almost a whole week after. Mama Knight will definitely be back by then. She's probably already hard at work trying to get back here for Christmas."

"Good point," Kendall said as his phone began ringing. "Quiet everybody! Hello?"

"Hi Sweety."

"Hey, Mom."

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to the boys too."

Kendall clicked the speakerphone and set it on the coffee table, "Alright, you're on."

"I trust everything is going well?"

James leaned in and said, "Yeah, we went shopping a couple days ago."

"You bought food, right?"

"Yeah, Mom, " Kendall said rolling his eyes.

Katie piped in from the background, "Tell them to stay out of my room!"

"Katie says stay out of her room," Ms. Knight said lethargically.

Carlos turned the TV off and leaned over the phone, "It's locked, Katie!"

"Thank you!" Katie yelled.

"We're trying to get back, but everything is completely inaccessible."

Kendall gave James a worried glance, "We're fine, really, Mom."

"I know, but I just don't like us being separated for Christmas!"

"I do! It's nice with out those crazy maniacs!" Katie shouted the last part.

Ms. Knight sighed into the phone and said, "I'll check up tomorrow. We aren't going to be getting out of Minnesota, so we'll have our own Christmas when we get back."

"Alright, love you, Mom," Kendall said.

"Love you too!" the other three guys yelled and Ms. Knight hung up on her end.

Jesse grabbed one of the bottles from a kitchen cupboard and set it beside the cookies, "Who wants to start?"

"It's not Christmas," Becky said flatly.

"But my friend, it is Christmas Eve!" Jesse cheered digging in the kitchen drawers for a bottle opener.

Logan stared at the bottle, "I don't think it was such a good idea that we bought it now."

"Well, we can't return it!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall looked around at all them as Jesse sat down with a bottle opener, "As the responsible one,"

"What!" Logan yelled.

"You're the smart one, James is the pretty one, I'm the sweet one and Kendall is the responsible one," Carlos explained pointing to each of his friends. "Becky is the shy one and Jesse is the wild one."

Jesse shook her arms, "Oh yeaaahh."

Becky was silent and James put his arm around her shoulders.

"As I was saying, I'm the responsible one. Therefore, I think if we drink this, we shouldn't ever say anything. Also, I'll monitor how much we get at a time. That way we don't end up as a bunch of drunken idiots terrorizing the hotel."

"We also don't know how everyone will respond to the alcohol," Becky said.

Jesse cleared her throat, "I'm a little crazy."

"You're always crazy," Logan mumbled but smiled and shook his head when Jesse asked him to repeat.

They all looked around at each other. When staring at each other became awkward they looked to the bottle. After five minutes Kendall said, "Block the door."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"We can't leave the apartment, not while we're drinking. If Bitters found out, we'd be dead."

"Man, I wanted to go down to the pool," James said.

Logan and Becky looked at him like, 'Are you shitting me?'.

"And drown," Jesse said holding her breath and flailing around.

James scowled and turned the other way on the couch. Becky patted his back and laughed lightly, "It's okay."

"We might as well get this over with, get some cups, Jesse," Kendall instructed and Carlos finished barricading the front door.

* * *

Oh not reaaaalll good but it's getting there! ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	14. Chapter 14

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

**MATURE CHAPTER**

******MATURE CHAPTER**

**MATURE CHAPTER**

******MATURE CHAPTER**

* * *

The clock reads midnight. The alcohol is completely evident among the group of teens. Carlos and Logan are sitting on the couch, one cup in each hand, each cup half full. Logan is fighting sleep and Carlos continuously tells his friend how much he loves him.

"Logan, Logan, did I tell you….that I love you?" Carlos asked poking Logan in the side.

Logan turned his head and smiled at his drunken friend, "I love you too, man."

"Alright!" Carlos yelled sloshing his cup on his jeans.

This conversation repeated itself countless times in the last hour. Jesse and Kendall had disappeared after half the bottle was gone. Becky sipped shyly at her second cup of the strong blue liquid. She was sitting beside James in the hallway; holding hands. James was on his fifth glass.

"Beck…I love you," James slurred, his face a scarlet red.

Becky nodded and smiled sipping her cup. She was a quiet drunk so far.

James held his hands out in front of him as if he were feeling something, "I want to…I want to do so many things with you. I have dreams where I'm just…..I'm just….hhnngg!"

"I have dreams like that too," Becky giggled setting her cup down and spilling it.

James looked at the girl beside him and suddenly found his hand in her hair and his lips pressed against hers. He let his other hand wander down to her lower back and trace small circles just above her tailbone. Becky moaned into his mouth at his taunting and warm touch. James' glass spilled all over his leg as he repositioned himself. He laid her back on to her spilled drink and crawled over her, not once breaking the kiss.

Becky arched her back upwards in a failed attempt to avoid the liquid. James took it as a sexual advance and he ground his hips into hers. She was forced back down and into the cold liquid.

"James, James, I have my drink all over me," Becky said breaking the kiss and sitting up. Her white shirt was soaked with blue and dirt from the wood floor.

"I have it all over my leg too," James grinned and looked at the bathroom at the end of the hallway. "We could wash off."

Becky looked at the bathroom that was rarely used and nodded, "Yeah." She made an attempt at standing up but found herself on her ass once again. Deciding it was to much of and effort to stand, she crawled.

James stood up and walked just like he was perfectly fine and not at all completely drunk. He helped Becky into the bathroom and shut the door. He was out of his clothes in a second and so was Becky. They stood, well, James stood and Becky sat supported by the toilet, and looked at each other.

"I-I didn't know you were so….so…." Becky stuttered looking over at the shower.

James grinned and stepped into the shower and turned the water on a comfortable heat. He stood there under the hot soothing water. Letting it flow silently over his body and slicking his hair back with a light 'ah!'. Becky flushed several shades darker than she already was from the alcohol.

The water poured over each and every crevice of James' body. It made him look even better if that was even possible. He looked down at Becky on the toilet staring, "Want to join me?"

Becky nodded silently and he lifted her into the shower and pinned her against the wall. She was supported half by his arms and half by the non-slip wall tile. Soon she was soaked head to toe with James staring down at her with his hazel eyes. He took in every curve and dip in her body. He mapped it out in his head and he knew just what he would do with every bit that was currently his.

Becky could feel the alcohol's effects wearing off a bit. It was as if the water was whisking it away slowly and she wanted nothing more than to stand there under the onslaught of warm water with James. Well, there was one thing that she wanted more than the warm water, but she wouldn't tell the naked god in front of her.

"Becky," James said in a low husky tone. "Do you want to?"

"Have sex?" Becky blurted.

James leaned in closer, "Yeah."

"Yes," Becky whispered shyly.

James didn't wait another second. His hands that were tangled in the back of her hair pulling her head closer to his till their lips met. Becky didn't object and kiss back enthusiastically. She could feel his warm tongue asking her lips for entrance and she obliged.

The friction between then became intense as James moved his leg in between her legs. Becky blindly searched his chest, feeling every part of his toned upper body and even going as far to trace the lines of his hips.

When they broke for air, Becky looked down at James once more. She mentally reveled in the fact that he was all hers. James chuckled lightly and recaptured her lips as he forced himself closer against her. She ran her hands down his back to his ass. After a full on group she moved her hands back up and grabbed his muscular shoulders tightly.

James' lips left hers and began to move lower to her collar bone and lower still till she felt his warm mouth on her left breast. Becky's body arched forward in and her breathing became more ragged. This earned her an especially hard suck from James. This only made her want more. She became sidetracked by something else, it was pinned in between her thighs and getting harder by the second. She was going insane because he teased and didn't enter.

"J-" she swallowed. "ames." James let go of her breast and moved his mouth back over hers, sucking hard on her bottom lip as he lifted her slightly against the wall.

She shuddered when he entered. The intense pleasure of one long deep stroke caused her to bite her bottom lip to prevent screaming.

"Go slow!" Becky whimpered and he began to pull back out.

James leaned his head against the wall beside her and grunted, "I know."

Soon he picked up the pace. Long slow stroked became fast short strokes. Becky was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Her nails dug into James' shoulders to the point where there were blood rivers running down his back with the water.

Becky let her lip slip out of her teeth and she let out a loud deep moan as James hit on her sweet spot.

"Shh," James smiled nipping at her ear.

Each plunge from James caused the air to be forced out of Becky's lungs. She could feel her climax rising and dug her nails in deeper as it hit her. James' hit him at the same time and they breathed a sigh of relief after they both finished.

James lowered Becky slowly to the floor of the shower and he sat across from her breathing just as heavily as she was.

* * *

Two words...No Condom. ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	15. Chapter 15

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

Jesse opened her eyes and looked around her. The light from the window was shining across the body beside her. The sheets were tangled around her feet and his arm was behind her head. She sat up and grabbed her head in a burst of pain. Her head throbbed like a second heart and shot pains down her spine.

The door creaked open and Logan stepped in carefully. When he saw Jesse he shielded his eyes, "Trying to find some Tylenol."

Jesse pulled the blanket up to cover her bare chest, "It's fine."

"Uh, do you know if he has any?"

The brunette crawled over her boyfriend and grabbed a bottle from under his armchair, "Here, catch."

Logan peeked over at the girl in front of him. She was wearing the sheet like a toga. "Thanks," he said catching the bottle and stepping out of the room

Kendall sat up and the blanket pooled around his waist, "What's goin' on?"

"Logan needed Tylenol, I gave him you bottle from under the chair."

Kendall looked around and nodded. He patted the bed beside him, "Sit."

Jesse sat down by him and he rested his head against her shoulder. She looked over at him and rested her had on his, "What?"

"We didn't use a condom," Kendall whispered in a hushed tone.

Fear enveloped Jesse for the first time in her life. True fear that was shaking her to her core. They had been drunk the night before. Neither of them thought of a condom. The moment was so intense it got completely over looked.

"Kendall, I'm not on the pill," Jesse said her voice cracking on his name.

Kendall sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, we'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"We can only know if we wait. Don't fret about it now, okay? It's Christmas after all."

Carlos knocked on the door but didn't open it, "We're opening presents."

"Alright!" Jesse said.

Kendall held his girlfriend by her shoulders and se this forehead against hers, "Let's go have fun?"

"Yeah," Jesse grabbed her jeans and shirt to get dressed.

Kendall pulled on his green plaid pajama bottoms and followed Jesse out to the living room. James and Becky were already sitting by the couch making little piles for each person. The guys still had some presents from Ms. Knight that she had packed into their stuff as carry on. Logan was cooking and slightly charring eggs in the kitchen.

"Ooooohhhhh," Carlos said when he saw Kendall is his pajama bottoms and Jesse in the same clothes from the night before. "I see why you didn't want me to open the door," he said to Logan over the breakfast bar.

"What'd you do with that Tylenol, Logan?" Jesse asked massaging her head.

"On the coffee table," Logan said gesturing to the gift covered table.

Kendall and Jesse sat down on the couch and grabbed the Tylenol. Between the two of them bottle was finished. They sat in silence looking at each other until Logan announced that breakfast was burned beyond repair and they would order take out for breakfast.

"Let's open gifts," Carlos said handing everyone one of their presents.

Becky looked at Jesse who's turn it was to open a gift, "Jesse, is something wrong?"

"I might be pregnant," Jesse said solemnly and picked at the shiny paper.

Logan and Carlos both mouth an 'oh'. Kendall looked hopelessly into the gift in his hands as if it had the right words to say. James and Becky exchanged glances.

"Becky?" James asked.

"I'm on the pill, to regulate my system during that time of the month."

They all nodded in a silent, sober unison.

* * *

... ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	16. Chapter 16

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

After the whole pregnancy conversation things were pretty dim. The group opened presents in silence and smiled only half heartedly at their gifts even if they were the best things in the world. Carlos received a pair of pajama pants with sunglasses printed on them. James got a bunch of new shirts and a bandana with his name on it. Logan opened up a do it yourself rocket building set and Kendall got a bunch of clothes and a hockey jersey.

Becky stood up and everyone looked at her like she had just committed a mortal sin, "Who's hungry?"

Everyone mumbled in unison and Becky went into the kitchen to begin cooking them all breakfast.

Jesse began ringing her hands nervously. Kendall grabbed them and held them still. They looked at each other with all knowing looks until Jesse said, "If I'm pregnant my mom will kill me."

"I know," Kendall said resting his forehead on hers.

By this time Logan and Carlos began hauling gifts back to their rooms to avoid this personal scene. James decided to help Becky in the kitchen.

"No, my mom will never trust me to do anything ever again. And I promised her I wouldn't follow in her footsteps and get pregnant as a teen!"

Kendall turned his girlfriends head so that she looked at him dead on, "Jesse, you don't even know for sure you are pregnant. You are getting worked up over what is possibly a whole lot of nothing. It's Christmas, can we sit back and enjoy?"

Jesse looked into his green eyes until she felt hot tears prickling the corners of hers, "Kendall, I can't believe that. I don't know, you don't know…."

"Babe, I do know. You aren't pregnant, now please, stop crying," Kendall pulled his girlfriend closer and held her against his chest as she began to sob.

* * *

Becky turned to James just as Jesse began crying, "I've never seen her cry before."

James glanced at his best friend, "Really?"

"Maybe when we were little, but I don't remember."

James put a plate of heat and eat sausage in the microwave and pressed cook, "She must be really scarred."

"Pregnancy has always been her number one fear. She hasn't had a boyfriend in three years before Kendall. Jesse is a little strange," Becky said pouring the eggs from the pan onto a large plate.

"I know she's strange, I think that's why she and Kendall get along so well."

"Yeah, we'll have to see how things play out."

* * *

Kendall got up from the couch and lifted Jesse up bridal style. He carried her easily to the kitchen and paused for a moment to talk to James and Becky. "We're going out for a while, okay?"

James looked over from the microwave and flipped his hair out of his face, "Okay, be back soon?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. Somehow he managed to open the front door and not set Jesse down.

"I wonder what's going on," Becky said looking at the closing door.

James hugged Becky from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, "I don't know what's going on. I do know that whatever it is, Kendall will figure it out."

Logan and Carlos peeked out of their rooms.

"Is it safe to come out there?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah!" James replied and set the heat and eat sausage on the counter to be eaten.

The two boy came running for food and began eating it like pigs. The food was gone in seconds and as James turned around from getting a glass of water his jaw dropped. "I didn't even get any!" he yelled.

Becky handed him a plate full of food and smiled, "I know they're crazy."

James took the plate and smiled. He kissed Becky full on the mouth and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Dude, PDA," Logan said false gagging.

Carlos rolled his eyes and ended up dropping his last sausage on the floor. HE dropped to his knees and began an epic wailing session in which James laughed until he turned purple and Becky had to sit down to keep her sanity.

* * *

Another kind of short one...Sorry...More KendallXJesse fluff next chapter! ^-^ ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	17. Chapter 17

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

Kendall set Jesse down beside the elevator and sat down in front of her. He held her hands in his and massaged the tops of her knuckles with his thumbs. He didn't know how to tell her that everything would be alright. He didn't know if things would be alright. They made a mistake and now they may pay a very hefty price for it.

"Will you stay?" Jesse choked wiping snot from her nose with her sleeve.

Kendall was confused for a moment. What would he stay for? The baby? The baby! "Of course I will, Jesse."

Jesse looked at Kendall with her big blue and green eyes. More tears overflowed and spilled down her cheeks, only this time they were mix with joy. "Really?" she asked.

The blond sat down against the wall behind him and pulled Jesse on to his lap, "I will be there for you. This is as much of my fault as it is yours." He pushed her hair back out of her face so that she could see him clearly as he spoke, "I promise I won't leave you."

Jesse collapsed against him with her head on his shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed lightly between her shoulder blades. Jesse was just about to sit up when Bitters came around the corner and found them beside the elevator.

"Something wrong?" Bitters asked.

Kendall looked up at the portly hotel manager and said, "Bad day, we just needed some alone time."

Bitters nodded and went about his business down the hall.

Jesse sniffed, wiped her noses and leaned back from Kendall. His shoulder was soaked from her tears and snot. He hadn't put on a shirt before they left the apartment. "Sorry," Jesse said pointing at his shoulder.

Kendall could feel the air around him cooling the wetness on his shoulder and he cringed, "It's okay. Are you ready to go back to the apartment?"

Jesse nodded standing up.

James walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped his waist when he heard Kendall's phone ringing in the living room. He held on to the towel and ran to the phone sitting on the coffee table, he knew it would be Mama Knight calling to check in. If someone didn't answer then they were all dead when she got home.

"Hello?" James said tightening his towel.

"Hi, James. Why are you answering Kendall's phone?"

James shifted his weight and stressed his brain to come up with a believable lie, "He's not here."

"Where is he?"

The brunette mentally cursed himself for not figuring out a reason, "Oh look he just walked in!"

Kendall and Jesse walked in the apartment and James thrust the cell phone at his best friend.

Kendall took the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"It's your Mom."

"Hi, Mom," Kendall said. He pointed at Jesse and shrugged as in saying 'did you tell her?'.

James shook his head and folded his arms as if saying, 'do I look like an idiot?'.

"Where were you?" Ms. Knight asked.

"The vending machine. I had a sugar craving."

James dropped his jaw at how smoothly his friend could lie to his mother.

Jesse wiped her eyes with a paper towel to rid any of the left over tears. She watched Kendall motion for her to go take a shower and nodded.

"Well, don't eat to much of that junk. Are the other guys up yet?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, we opened presents already. They went back to bed, well, accept James."

James walked back to his room to get dressed and Jesse went to Kendall's room to get a pair of clothes out of her suitcase.

Ms. Knight sighed and spoke sadly, "I really wish we could have been together."

"I know, Mom. We can have a second Christmas when you come back with Katie. We can open all the rest of our presents then."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Kendall smiled and said, "You know it's not Christmas with out you, Mom. I love you."

Ms. Knight perked up instantly, "You are the best son a mother could have. Be careful and keep an eye out for the other three wont' you?"

"Of course, Mom."

"I love you, Merry Christmas!" Ms. Knight said.

"Love you too, Mom, bye."

"Bye."

Kendall set the phone down on the kitchen counter as James emerged from his room fully dressed with Becky following behind him.

"How can you lie so easily to your mom?" James asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair, "It's not easy. Something things are better kept to ourselves."

"Yeah," Becky said grabbing James' hand under the breakfast bar.

"Did you get things all sorted out with Jesse?" James asked.

Kendall nodded walking off to his room.

"Do you want to go down to the pool?" James asked Becky.

Becky thought about it for a second and said, "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"You'll just have to wear your underwear then," James winked hopping off the seat and heading to put on his swim trunks.

Becky followed a few feet behind him, "But you just showered!"

"I can shower again," James said grinning insinuating the night before.

"Oh, you!" Becky blushed stomping her foot.

* * *

Awww...Kendall...and Naughty James! ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	18. Chapter 18

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

Becky followed James down to the pool protesting the whole way.

"Becky, come on. Just swim with me," James pleaded sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

"No, not in my underwear."

James gave her a 'come on' look and pulled his feet out of the pool, "Either you swim with me or I toss you in."

Becky's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't throw me in. Not in my clothes."

James grinned, "Oh? You're sure?"

"Yeah," Becky said as he walked slowly towards her with his arms folded over his chest.

James took two huge steps and Becky made a run for it. He chased her around the pool at least four times before cornering her by the doors to the lobby. "You really did it now, Becky," James said picking his girlfriend up bridal style and carrying her to the edge of the pool.

Becky clung to James' neck and shook her head while speaking, "Don't do it! It's gonna be cold!"

James smiled kindly and turned slowly to set her down on the pavement. Just before he got completely turned around he whipped back and tossed her into the water. Becky crashed into the water screaming and flailing.

As she surfaced, Becky spit water at James and glared, "You are such an a-"

"An amazing boyfriend? I know. How's the water?" James teased.

"Let me show you!" Becky shouted pulling James' leg causing him to fall into the water face first.

James pushed his wet hair out of his face and tackled his girlfriend, "Pull me in will you!"

Becky swam away to the shallow end of the pool and James caught her foot just before she could reach the ladder to get out. "Where ya goin', babe?" James asked pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Becky could feel her cheeks heat up with their close contact. She would never get used to being this close to him, "Out?"

"Okay," James smiled and kicked off the floor of the pool causing him to drift backwards with Becky on top of him towards the ladder.

Becky scrunched up her face, "Wait, you're just going to let me go?"

"I didn't say that," James said stepping out of the pool and helping Becky out.

"Then what…"

James kissed her and pulled away putting his finger to her lips, "Shh, just follow me."

Becky followed James through the lobby and past the gym. They entered a door behind the gym and found a small hallway that split like a T. The right said sauna and the left said Jacuzzi. James pulled Becky towards the Jacuzzi.

Becky turned around as James closed the door to the Jacuzzi room, "James, what…"

James silenced her with another kiss, this time much more passionate. He threaded his right hand into the back of her hair and deepened the kiss with his tongue. Becky started taking baby steps backwards and James started moving forwards. She reached the steps of the Jacuzzi in no time and was forced to slowly step into the heated water.

"Becky," James moaned into her mouth and his hand left her hair to lift her shirt up and over her head, breaking the kiss for only a second.

Becky could feel the cool air from a vent rush past her skin and she shivered. James pushed his bare chest against her torso and went to work unbuttoning her soaked jeans. Becky stepped out of the heavy wet fabric and deeper into the hot water.

James walked his girlfriend into the water until they were both in up to their hips. Becky broke the kiss for air and James went to work biting here and there on her neck.

"James!" Becky gasped as he sucked on a small spot tender spot just below her collar bone.

A low deep moan emanated from James' throat as Becky undid the tie on his swim trunks and they slipped slowly lower and lower with the push and pull from the water jets.

* * *

Logan and Kendall walked in the front door laughing. They had just seen a mustache some one had drawn on one of Bitters reminder posters.

Jesse was on her way from the bathroom to Kendall's bedroom because she had forgotten a clean pair of underwear. Kendall and Logan opened the door and scared the crap out of her. She left go of her towel and it fell on the ground at her feet.

Logan's jaw dropped and he turned to look in the kitchen. Kendall's face heated up and went blank with his jaw hanging slack.

Jesse gathered the towel up as fast as she could but she knew the damage had already been done. Her whole body flushed red and she skittered into Kendall's bedroom to get underwear.

"I think I just saw your girlfriend naked," Logan said rubbing his eyes as if to clear the image from his mind.

"I think you did too," Kendall replied mechanically.

"If it help I didn't get a good look at anything or anything, Y'know?"

Kendall patted his friends shoulder and headed to his room. Logan closed his eyes and tried to think of Camille in a swimsuit. He had to get Jesse out of his mind because, well, it was wrong! He should never of had to see her naked.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH I tease you so bad...AHHAHAAHHA! ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	19. Chapter 19

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

**Authors Note- This story is now staying in third person.**

* * *

Three days Later- Dec. 28th

Kendall toppled Jesse over the back of the couch and locked their lips together. Jesse was laughing the whole time and Kendall began to tickle her sides until she couldn't breath and he had to break their kiss.

"Morning to you too," Jesse said as she caught her breath.

"Good Morning to both of you," A voice said from behind Kendall.

Kendall spun around and fear over took his features. His mother and little sister were standing in the doorway with the hockey duffle and three suitcases and some backpacks.

"Ew," Katie said referring to the kiss her brother just shared with Jesse.

"M-Mom! Katie!" Kendall exclaimed tripping over his words.

Jesse sat up right on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. She felt it was best that she didn't talk in fear of making things worse than they already were.

"Kendall, who, what, when, how, why?" Ms. Knight set the suitcases down and closed the door to the apartment. The look in her eye said disappointment and shock.

Kendall slapped his hand to his face as James came out of his room with Becky behind him. Could things get any worse?

"Two girls?" Katie exclaimed motioning to Becky.

"Mom, listen, I can explain," Kendall started but his mother cut him off by holding her hand up.

"Kendall, are there anymore girls I should know about before we continue?"

"No, Mom."

Ms. Knight ran a hand through her hair and took a seat on the couch, "I have to sit down…Katie, go unpack your stuff."

"Man, this was gonna be good too…," Katie moped and dragged her bags to her bedroom to unpack.

"Sit," Ms. Knight commanded to James, Kendall and Becky.

Kendall sat down beside Jesse and waited to speak until the others were seated, "Where should I start?"

Ms. Knight sighed, "Their names maybe?"

Jesse and Becky looked at each other and Jesse bit her lip, "I'm Jesse Cerrada."

"I'm Becky Spencer."

"I love you, Mom. Their just friends of ours. We met them on tour and we've talked over the phone. We invited them to come for the holidays since we hadn't seen each other in almost four months," Kendall said.

"Why didn't you just ask me, Kendall?" Ms. Knight sighed.

James spoke this time, "We didn't think you'd approve."

"With out an adult here, of course not. I could have contacted Bitters to keep an eye on you guys had I known you were going to have guests."

"We're really sorry, Ms. Knight," Jesse said twiddling her thumbs and staring at anything but Kendall's mother.

Ms. Knight shook her head, "What's done is done. There's no use dwelling in the past. Now answer me this, all of you, did you have sex?"

"Mom!" Kendall shouted blushing lightly.

Becky and James exchanged a quick glance before Ms. Knight looked over at them. None of them knew whether to lie or not. If they lied and Jesse was pregnant than they were ousted. James and Becky could lie and get away with it easily but Becky didn't want to leave her friend hanging out in the open.

"Well?" Ms. Knight pressed.

All four of them spoke at once.

"No," James said.

"Yes," Becky said.

Kendall chimed in with a, "No."

Jesse finished with, "Yes."

Ms. Knight raised her eyebrows and glanced around at the group, "Well that's quiet the mixed bag of answers."

Kendall and James looked at each other and then at their respective partners. There were small silent arguments between both couples.

Jesse rolled her eyes and held her hand up to Kendall, "Ms. Knight, your son and I did have sex. I'm possibly pregnant."

Ms. Knight grabbed onto a couch pillow for dear life. It was as if a rush of wind had just went through her and shook her down to her bones. She gasped for air and stumbled to find the words she wanted to say.

The group didn't know what to do so they waited until Ms. Knight settled down and began breathing normally. "Are you alright?" Kendall asked.

Ms. Knight smiled and chuckled lightly, "That funny, I thought she said she may be pregnant."

"I did," Jesse said quietly.

"You have got to be shitting me," Ms. Knight said in a deathly dark tone. This was the first time Kendall had ever heard his mother cuss in what was per say public. The group of teens looked around at each other and decided silently that the next words they said may make or break them.

* * *

Hmmm...choose your words wisely around a shocked mother...very wisely. ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	20. Chapter 20

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- I'M SO SORRY BECKY! I feel I'm sort of begining to neglect you and James...T^T I promise I will get back to you! We just have to get past all this drama! Big hug? ^_^**

* * *

Kendall and his mother dismissed themselves into the bathroom to speak in private. Jesse glanced at Becky and James who were giving each other angry stares. Even though Kendall and his mom left the room one could still hear their conversation for Ms. Knight was borderline screaming.

"Kendall Knight! How could you! I raised you better than this! How will you support a baby! You are a teenager, you shouldn't be having sex this early! I'd never expected this out of you, maybe James but not you! You have always been so responsible! What happened?"

* * *

James looked taken a back when his name was mentioned. "Well, good to know that his mom thought I'd lose my virginity first," he said sarcastically.

Becky swatted his knee and he shut up instantly, "Jesse, you don't even know if you're pregnant. Why did you tell her now?"

Jesse leaned her head on the back of the couch, "I don't know. I guess I thought it would be better that she knew now. Maybe, I wasn't really thinking at all."

* * *

"Mom!" Kendall's voice faltered as he spoke. He could feel tears coming that he didn't want to come. If he cried this would be the first time, that wasn't pain induced, since he was made fun of in sixth grade for having bushyish eyebrows and a slightly larger nose.

Ms. Knight already had tears falling down her cheeks and onto her white blouse, "Kendall, I can't even begin to try and make you understand how much work a child is."

Kendall pulled at the back of his hair, "Mom, I know. I know this wasn't right. It was an accident and I know the consequences. I'll take care of everything, just please, stop crying, Mom."

"How will this work? Will she move here, will you move to her? How will this work!" Ms. Knight wiped away the old tears as a fresh barrage came rushing out of her tear ducts.

Kendall let go of the tears he was working so hard to hold back. He let the warm salty tears flow in heavy droplets from his green eyes and down on to his blue plaid shirt. He moved past his mom and sat down on the toilet seat. Kendall sniffed hard as his nose began to run, "I'll take are of it, Mom. Please, just trust me."

"I don't know if I can anymore! I thought you would be fine staying here alone for the holidays! Then I come home to this, this, this surprise! I don't like yelling and I hate to scold you and Katie but this has just put me over the edge," Ms. Knight shook her head, opened the door to the bathroom and walked out through the kitchen and to the front door. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back shortly," she said closing the front door a little harder than necessary.

* * *

James and Becky exchanged worried looks.

"She was definitely crying," James said in a low tone.

"Yeah," Becky said uncomfortably. She felt incredibly awkward with Kendall's mother crying. She had also heard a good majority of their conversation in the bathroom. The tension was thick like zero visibility fog.

Logan came out of his room to see who was slamming the front door, "Hey, guys, what's up?" He caught sight of Ms. Knight's bags by the front door and slowly turned to his friends on the couch.

"Not now, Logan," Jesse said darkly.

Logan threw his hands up in defense and started backing slowly down the hall back to his room, "I'll just be in my room."

James got up and was half way to the kitchen when Becky stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"To check on Kendall. He hasn't come out yet," James said gesturing towards the bathroom.

"No, I'll check on him," Jesse said standing up and pushing James back towards the couch as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Jesse stepped into the bathroom and shut the door with a light click. "So your mom was really mad," Jesse said grabbing her arm nervously.

Kendall looked over then back to the floor and shook his head, "Mad doesn't even cover it."

"Yeah," Jesse said stepping forward and squatting down in front of Kendall. She grabbing a wad of toilet paper from it's holder beside the toilet and wiped Kendall's face.

Kendall looked gently at Jesse as she wiped his tears and dabbed at the little bit of snot that had started to drip from his nose. He was jealous of how calm she was during this whole situation with his mom. Although she had done her crying earlier and maybe that was why she was so calm now.

"Jesse," he said catching her wrist as she went to wipe his cheek again.

Jesse looked into his green eyes that were puffy from crying, "Yes?"

"I don't want you to go, no matter what."

Jesse smiled as Kendall pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

Kendall crying...HARDEST THING TO WRITE EVER! ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	21. Chapter 21

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- All Becky and James! CUTE AND FLUFFY! I PROMISED YOU I"D WRITE YOU SOMETHING FLUFFY AND SEXYISH! 3**

* * *

James sat back down once Jesse closed the bathroom door. They stared at each other until the silence became uncomfortable. "What about us?" Becky asked.

James gave her a half scowl and held his hand up, "Not right now. I need to find a way to relive this stress."

"We could go for a walk," Becky suggested.

"Alright, grab a jacket it might be a little breezy," James said going to the door and pulling on his black leather jacket.

Becky went to James' room and emerged with a striped purple long sleeve shirt that she pulled over her t-shirt. James grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the hotel.

* * *

They found them selves walking past Rocque Records within the hour that they had been walking. A girl and her friends passed by them giggling and staring at James. A hint of jealousy washed over Becky and she glared at them. They only walked a few more feet before one of the girls yelled something.

James looked back at them, "What?"

The girls giggled like school girls, "You're James Diamond, right?"

"Yeah," James smiled flipping his hair out of his face.

Two of the girl blushed really hard and their faces were crimson. "We love Big Time Rush!" said the obviously older of the girls. She appeared to be about fifteen while the others looked thirteen.

James' grin was plastered on his face, he was loving this attention, "Thanks a lot. Keep supporting us!"

Two of the girls started shoving one of the smallest girls forward. With one good push she was distanced from the group and only two feet or so from James, "C-can I-I have y-you autograph?"

Becky stood with her hands on her hips. She wasn't one to get jealous easily but for some reason these girls were getting on her nerves. One in particular was really getting on her nerves. It was the oldest girl and she kept giving Becky hateful glares.

James handed the autographed piece of paper back to the youngest girl and she skittered back to the group and they jumped up and down staring at it. Just as Becky grabbed for James hand to start walking again the oldest girl spoke up. "Just who are you?" she asked in the snottiest of snotty tones.

Becky and James didn't realize she was talking to Becky and they began walking away.

"Who are you!" the girl screamed.

This caught the couples attention and they turned around. Becky pointed at her chest, "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Becky's grip tightened on James' hand as a rush of anger flowed over her, "I'm Becky."

The girl rolled her eyes and the younger girls stopped cheering and watched as their friend spoke to Becky, "Why are you holding his hand?"

Did she have to spell it out for the girl? Obviously they were together, come on why would one even ask stupid questions like that? "I'm his girlfriend, do you have a problem with that?" Becky said through her teeth.

James, sensing the fight that may start, squeezed Becky's hand tightly, "Let's go, Beck."

"I just thought he'd date someone prettier," the girl said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and snorting.

James stepped in front of Becky just as she started stepping forward to retaliate. "Rebecca! Come. On," James hissed forcing her walk away from the group of girls.

James directed Becky's walking until they were clearly away from the group of girls and in a park. They sat down together on a bench and James sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. "I take a walk to avoid the stress, and here it is creeping up on me again," James said looking over at Becky.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that. That girl was just….ugh! She just pushed my buttons a little to hard," Becky said balling her fists.

James sighed and got up. Holding his hand out he said, "Come on, I know a place where we can be alone to de-stress."

Becky took his hand and gave him a confused look, "What?"

"I've been jogging in this park a few times. There's a place just beyond the dog area that's hidden by some bushes where we can be alone. Just walk with me."

Becky followed James halfway across the park and to some really high bushes that looked over grown and tangled, "Are you sure this is okay?"

James pushed aside some of the messy twigs and ushered Becky inside. She was in a small clearing with a patch of lush grass right in the center. The bushes and some over hanging tree branches shaded the entire area. James pulled her down to the ground with and she fell on top of him.

"We can just be alone here," James said sighing.

Becky rested her hand on his chest and shift so that she lay beside him instead of on top of him, "It's nice."

"Yeah," James said looking down at his girlfriend. He leaned in a little and kissed her.

Becky blushed and smiled. "James," she giggled.

"Shh," James smiled pulling her back into the kiss. He rolled her under him and laid on top of her. His hand found her hair and he attempted to deepen the kiss by licking at her lip. Becky allowed him entrance and his tongue explored her mouth like it was nobodies business. He tasted like a strange mix of cinnamon toothpaste and cookies.

James smiled and Becky pushed him off for a second, "Gotta breath y'know."

"Right," he grinned leaning upwards onto his knees so that he straddled her waist. He began playing with her shirt and lifting it just a bit so that he could trace small circles on her stomach.

Becky watched him for a minute or so and then asked, "Is something wrong?"

James looked at his girlfriend with his big puppy dog like haze eyes, "When will you be able to come back?"

Becky could feel her heart jump when he looked at her like that. It rendered her nearly speechless. "I don't know, I still have school to finish," she said.

"Spring break?" James asked, his attention now with the circles he started tracing again

"Sounds good," Becky smiled.

James leaned down and kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him in a light hug.

* * *

:3 Just a cute chapter. Remember that Becky and Jesse will have to be going home soon! ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	22. Chapter 22

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- Drama...T^T I'm sorry!**

* * *

Katie cocked her head to the side, "I'm gonna be an aunt?"

"We don't know for sure yet," Ms. Knight scowled. It was New Years Eve and she was cooking stir fry and rice for dinner.

"But still, I could be an aunt," Katie said walking back to her room after receiving the news from Kendall and her mother about Jesse's possible pregnancy.

Ms. Knight snapped her attention to Kendall and narrowed her eyes, "I found a bottle of blue liquor under the counter. Do I even want to ask?"

Kendall nervously smiled and shook his head.

"I threw it out. Why don't you go find James and Becky? Dinner is almost ready."

Jesse set her magazine down and got up off the couch to go with Kendall.

"She can stay," Ms. Knight commanded more than suggested with her tone.

"Mom, you've already talked with her," Kendall said taking Jesse's hand as she got closer.

Ms. Knight looked at her son and for the first time in her life saw a hint of anger towards her on his face. She decided to let Jesse go with him, she didn't want to push her son away. Especially if he were to be actually having a child soon. "Alright…" Ms. Knight said tossing the stir fry.

* * *

Becky and James were beside the pool with a blanket wrapped around them. It was nearly 7pm and even though they were in California, the temperature was pretty chilly at night.

"Becky, will you keep in touch when you leave?" James asked.

Becky laced her fingers in with his, "We went over this, yeah, I'll call you everyday."

"I promise I won't even look at other girls when you aren't around."

Becky laughed, "But you'll look at them when I am around?"

James' eyes widened and he looked utterly horrified, "No! That's not what I meant! I-I uh…I meant that I just won't look at other girls ever!"

Becky punched him lightly in the forearm, "I'm just playing."

James grinned and leaned closer to his girlfriend until he closed the gap between them. Becky put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. It was a light and fun kiss, nothing to passionate.

"Hey! Lovebirds, dinner is almost ready," Kendall yelled from the pool doors to the lobby.

James looked over at his best fiend and said, "Calm down we'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

Kendall rolled his eyes as James went back to kissing Becky, "Come on, Jesse" Kendall pulled the brunette to a couch and sat down, "Might as well wait for them to finish, Mom will probably try to talk to us again if we go back to the apartment alone." Nobody else was in the lobby so he put his arm around her and she leaned in on his shoulder.

"You'll call me as soon as you find out if you're pregnant or not?" Kendall asked kissing Jesse's head.

"She's pregnant?" someone said from behind them. Jesse and Kendall both spun around and there was about six people standing around with cameras and recorders. Definitely paparazzi.

"You know there is nobody in the hotel right now, right? Just Big Time Rush and the manager." Kendall asked assessing each person quickly.

"You said something to that girl about being pregnant?" another reporter shouted.

Jesse looked at Kendall and then back at the group, "I don't know if…" Kendall covered Jesse's mouth and she glared at him.

"They don't need to know everything. Now, why are you here?" Kendall asked glaring at the guy who asked about the pregnancy. Two of the photographers snapped some pictures.

"We got a tip about some 'big time romance'," a woman snickered looking around. "But it wasn't you, it was the pretty boy."

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked slightly offended, of course by pretty boy she meant James. "He's not here."

The paparazzi ignored Kendall and shuffled over beside the pool doors. One of them spotted James and Becky making out beside the pool and then everything went down hill from there. Flashing non stop and yelling echoed through out the lobby and pool deck.

Jesse growled deep down in her throat and stood up. She took the three steps to the paparazzi and grabbed a camera from the report nearest to her and smashed it into the ground. "Leave them alone," she said in a dark tone.

Kendall stood up and pulled Jesse towards him forcefully, "Jesse, don't."

"You wanted to do it too!" Jesse snapped pulling her arm away. "You have a reputation to keep, babe, I don't," Jesse turned to the now awestruck paparazzi. "How about you get the hell out of here before punch you so hard that your mothers will feel it?"

James and Becky saw the camera flashes and got up as soon as possible. They had made their escape by the time Jesse broke a camera.

Kendall started to pull Jesse away from the reporters again. Once again Jesse pulled her arm away and gave Kendall a dirty look before turning to the reporters.

"Why must people like you hunt people down and destroy their privacy? For god sake you've come in to their 'home'. What for? A couple of pictures and some stories that you'll probably make up just to start some bullshit? Nobody needs people like you in this world. You cause problems for celebrities and the people close to them. Just go away!" Jesse screamed and ran for the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Kendall watched his girlfriend make her speech and run off. Anger and sadness washed over him. A reporter who had their recorder out and ready asked, "So is she your girlfriend, and is she pregnant?"

A sickening sneer passed over Kendall's face and he walked away with out a word.

* * *

Stupid paparazzi ruining...(Rooning XDDD) everything! ~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	23. Chapter 23

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- Drama...T^T I'm sorry!**

* * *

Three days later.

Jesse ploughed into her living room with her suitcase and duffel bag in tow. She looked around at the junk that was sitting everywhere. Everything felt kind of foreign. It was drafty in the house and her light jacket had just barely kept out the cold wind. Jesse had forgotten that it was winter in Florida and in January it got kind of chilly sometimes.

"Jesse! Is that you!" her mom squealed from the kitchen. She came running in and hugged her tight.

Jesse rolled her eyes and pushed her mom away. She had never been one for loving contact and that sort of thing. Kendall was really the only exception to this vendetta of hers. "Hi, Mom. I had a great time."

"Right, you're healthy right? Nothing broken or injured?"

Jesse rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Mom, really."

"Well go get unpacked and I'll make dinner and we can talk all about the trip."

"Yeah…" Jesse said quietly.

Her mom came shuffling back in the room and said, "And all your presents are in your room!"

"Thanks, Mom," Jesse said pulling her suitcase down the hall.

* * *

Becky got out of the car with her Dad who had picked Jesse and her up from the airport. The ride had been mostly silent because her Dad hadn't even wanted her to go out to LA in the first place.

"You have fun?" her dad asked pulling her suitcase from the back of his truck.

"Yeah. It was great."

Her dad grunted and said, "You're mom has your presents still under the tree."

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything," Becky said holding the front door open so her father could pull her massive suitcase through the door.

"Then we can return them."

"I was joking, Dad," Becky said sourly taking the suitcase from her dad and wheeling it into her room.

* * *

Jesse picked up one of the many presents on her bed. She hadn't expected her parents to get her so much since she wasn't even in town for the holidays. There were at least twelve presents on the bed all wrapped and pretty looking. She tore into the first presents green and pink wrapping paper and pulled out a body wash set.

She opened some socks, a pair of pajamas, a scarf, a couple of video games form her brother and a box of chocolate covered pretzels. The biggest box threw her off the most. It was filled with baby clothes for a little boy. Jesse could feel hot tears prickling her eyes. How did her mom find out? Did Ms. Knight call he or something?

"Mom!" Jesse yelled still sitting on her bed.

Her mother came down the hall and peeked into the room, "What?"

"How did you know?" Jesse asked holding up a little pair of blue overalls.

Her mom looked completely perplexed, "What is that?"

"Baby clothes! How did you know I might be pregnant?" Jesse demanded throwing the overalls into the box and covering her face.

"What! You're pregnant! Jesse! Oh my god!" her mother gasped covering her mouth and shaking.

Jesse looked up from behind her hands, "What? If you didn't know why did you give me baby clothes?"

"Baby clothes? Those were supposed to be shipped to your cousin Cassi! Oh my god, Jesse, you might be…"

Jesse walked to her mother and put her arm around her, "Mom, it's still not for sure. I have to wait at least another month before I can find out."

Ms. Cerrada held her stomach tightly, "Jesse, you can't be. You're only 17. How will you support it? Who's baby is this!"

"Kendall's, Mom. But he'll be a great dad, we'll work everything out, okay? Just don't worry, please. You can worry when we find out if I am pregnant or not."

Ms. Cerrada nodded and took a deep breath. She shook her head and tried to shake off the worry. "I won't tell your brothers, but eventually we will. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh god….Ryan will beat the crap out of Kendall. Can we have Onion soup for dinner?"

Her mother smiled, "Yes, I just got a whole bag of onions at the store. Unpack your stuff and come help me in a few minutes."

Jesse felt relieved. Her mother wasn't freaking out that she might be pregnant so things were going better than expected. Fear knotted up in her stomach when she thought about what her older brother might do to Kendall when he found out that she was pregnant. But she might not be pregnant, so she has to be positive.

* * *

Not exactly how her mom should have found out but...~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	24. Chapter 24

Anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

**Authors Note- Hi? There will be several more phone conversation chapters like this. :D**

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" James answered grabbing his phone just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Becky."

"Oh, hi, babe. What's up? You get home okay?"

"Yeah there weren't any problems with the flight. My dad picked us up at the airport. He can be such a dick sometimes."

"He's a dick for picking you up? That doesn't make sense."

Becky flipped her laptop open and clicked the ON button, "No, sorry, I didn't explain. He picked us up and didn't say a word to me or Jess. Then we dropped Jesse off at her house and I said bye, he said nothing. Then we drove home and he still said nothing."

"Why wasn't he talking to you?"

"I'm getting to that. See he didn't want me to go out to LA to see you. HE thinks our relationship is silly and pointless. Anyway, so we got home and he helped me get my suitcase out of the back of the car. He told me that Mom had saved my Christmas presents under the tree. And I jokingly said, 'you guys didn't have to get me anything', and he took me seriously and went into that asshole tone sand said, 'well I guess we can return them'. Ugh, he's so rude sometimes."

James was silent for a moment, "I have to hang up. Gustavo wants us to learn some new dance moves. I hate to cut you short, babe."

"It's alright, I understand. Can you text or IM me?"

"Yeah. I'll IM you when I can."

"Alright, I love you, bye."

"Love ya, bye."

* * *

At 2:30A.M. on the same day that Jesse and Becky arrived home, Jesse's phone began to ring. Jesse, being the deep sleeper she is failed to wake up. The phone went off several more times before she woke up and answered it in an angry, half awake tone, "Hello?"

"J-Jesse?"

Jesse wiped the goobers from her eyes and blinked a few times, "Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you calling me?" Jesse looked at the clock on the wall beside her bed, "It's 2:30 in the morning, we're in different time zones again, remember?"

"I know, I just had to call you though. To hear you."

"What's wrong, you sound funny."

Kendall cleared his throat and made a small sniffing noise, "I had a dream."

Jesse sat up and leaned her back against the wall, "Come on. You called me for a bed dream? What are you, 5?"

"No, Jesse. It was about our baby," Kendall said in a dark and serious tone.

Jesse immediately felt bad that she had mocked him without even letting him tell the dream. She pulled her blankets closer and set a hand on her stomach, "We don't even know if I'm pregnant or not."

"I know, but I had this dream where you and me were driving in downtown LA with our baby in the car-seat in the back. I turned to look at the baby and a semi hit us head on. It came out of nowhere and just slammed into us. There was some sort of time skip and we were standing outside the car but the baby wasn't with us," Kendall choked a little on his last sentence. "I looked in the car and she was mangled to bits. I couldn't even tell it was a baby, just a pile of flesh!"

Hot tears ran down Jesse's face, this was to much for her. "Kendall, it was just a dream. Just a dream, okay?"

"Babe, don't cry. It was just a dream, I shouldn't have even told you. Please don't think about it, everything will be alright."

Jesse held her stomach tight, "But what if something like that really happened?"

"It won't. Semi trucks don't just materialize out of nowhere," Kendall said at an attempt of a joke.

"That's true, very true. And if one were to hit us then how would we get out of the car unscathed? That's preposterous!" Jesse laughed wiping away the last of her tears.

"That's right, totally unrealistic. Now get back to sleep, you'll need plenty of rest for the baby."

"Kendall! We don't even know yet, stop talking like I am."

"Right, right. I'll stop, but seriously, get to sleep. You only have a few more hours, it's only midnight here, so I get to sleep longer."

"Pftch! Thanks! I have school tomorrow y'know?" Jesse said glaring at her backpack across the room.

"I know. Love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kendall," Jesse said hanging up the phone and sinking back into her comforter. She was asleep within minutes after hanging up and so was Kendall.

* * *

That's a terrible thing to dream of. This last part was actually inspired by a very siminlar dream I had not to long ago...~Iska XOXOXO

**LET ME KNOW WHAT Y"ALL THINK!**

**Click that button!**

**Eh Eh!**

**Click that button!**

**VVVV**


	25. Chapter 25Part1

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether.

(part1)

* * *

At school the next day Jesse felt like everyone was staring at her. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks, but it sure seemed like she was being starred at.

Becky slammed her locker closed and glared at a passerby who was checking her out, "Does it feel like everyone is staring?"

"Yeah, but they couldn't know, could they?" Jesse whispered.

Becky tucked some hair behind her ear, "Word spreads fast and that paparazzi was at the hotel that day. There might be photo's circulating. However, I wouldn't worry to much, there is no way that anyone would believe that two girls in Florida are dating band members in LA. I bet everyone thinks it's just a coincidence that we look anything like the girls in the photos."

"Right, so we just play it cool and don't pay attention to the glances and stares," Jesse said hefting her bag onto her back.

The two friends walked down the hall to Jesse's first class, English. Jesse waved to Becky and went into the tiny class room on the third floor.

Becky went a little farther down the hall and into her Government class.

Jesse took a seat by the windows in the back of the class room. It was where she usually sat but that would be disrupted this semester because the teacher decided to make an actual seating chart because of the idiots who are always talking. Jesse got moved to the front of the room by the teachers desk by the most talkative moron in the room.

"Ms. Geiger, can I please move. If I sit next to this…this person all semester I'll kill him," Jesse said gesturing to the kid beside her.

"No, Jesse. You cannot move. I put you next to him because he is the worst and you are the best."

"Hey!" the moron kid piped in.

"Shut up. Have you seen your grades? Have you seen the way you act? Obviously you are the worst student in here," Jesse spit and turned back to the teacher.

"Well, Jesse, you'll just have to learn patience."

Jesse folded her arms and set her feet on the back of the chair in front of her. "Patience won't help when I'm pregnant," Jesse mumbled to her notebook.

"Excuse me, Miss. Cerrada?" Ms. Geiger asked looking up from her desk.

Jesse looked over at her teacher and smiled, "Nothing. Patience is a great lesson to learn." She rolled her eyes dramatically when the teacher looked back down at her desk.

One of the nerdy girls starred at Jesse from across the room and Jesse looked up at her. She caught the girl starring several more times through out the first half and hour of class. "Do you have a problem?" Jesse asked the nerdy girl.

The girl's eyes widened, "N-no. I just thought you looked familiar."

"Tsk," Jesse rolled her eyes again. Becky was right, people were recognizing them slightly from the paparazzi pictures. Second semester would be hell in her English class. Not only did she not know anyone in the class before, but now she has to sit by the biggest moron ever and the nerdy girl will forever stare. Life keeps getting better.

* * *

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether. ~Iska


	26. Chapter 25Part2

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether.

(part2)

* * *

Becky sat down in the back of her English class and looked around assessing her peers. She hadn't been in this class first semester because it was only a one semester class. She had also taken academic because she was lazy and hoped to get the class with Jesse who had also taken academic.

So far the only people in the class room was her and this girl with white blonde hair. The bell rang and a minute later a bunch of Black and Latino kids came barreling through the door, breathless and slightly muttering about being late and making up excuses. Becky slapped a hand to her face and sighed.

"Alright, class. To start we'll be filling out these questions," the teacher said passing out packets of a hundred questions. "Oh, and I'm Mr. Roan."

One of the late kids raised his hand, "How long do we get to do this?"

"All class period, now get to work."

Becky flipped through the packet of questions. They were the easiest things in the world. There were questions like "Who was the first president of the United States?" and "What color is the American flag?" and "Who is the current President?".

"We have all class period to do this?" Becky asked unenthusiastically.

Mr. Roan turned in his swivel chair, "Yes."

"What if we finish early?" Becky asked raising an eyebrow. She knew she's get the work done in a matter of minutes.

"Put it on my desk and read a book or something."

Becky ran a hand through her hair. This is what she gets for taking the academic class. Work that even a horse could do with it's eyes closed.

* * *

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether. ~Iska


	27. Chapter 25 Part3

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether.

(part3)

_

* * *

_

Jesse's phone buzzed in her pocket and she slipped it out and flipped it open with the greatest of ease.

Kendall: What's up?

Jesse: Nothing, why are you up at 7am?

Kendall: Early rehearsal for Gustavo

Jesse: Oh…you done?

Kendall: Haven't started yet. Carlos and James complained they were hungry. Gustavo ordered McDonalds for breakfast. Kelly isn't back with it yet.

Jesse: I'm super hungry…

Kendall: Why didn't you eat

Jesse: Didn't have time. Woke up late.

Kendall: Did you sleep okay?

Jesse: Yeah.

Kendall: Food is here. Brb.

Jesse: okay

"Jesse, put your phone away," Ms. Geiger said.

"But I'm done with the work. Why can't I text?" Jesse asked pushing her phone up her sleeve.

Ms. Geiger sighed and said, "Pick up a book. Read the book. It'll improve your vocabulary."

"My vocabulary is fine," Jesse said blankly.

"Just stop texting, Jesse."

____


	28. Chapter 25 Part4

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether.

(part4)

_

* * *

_

In a few minutes just before the bell Jesse's phone buzzed again. This time is was Becky.

Becky: Got an office pass.

Jesse: For what?

Becky: Principal request. Wants to talk.

Jesse: Do you know anymore?

Becky: No. It just says come at once.

Jesse: want me to skip and come with you?

Becky: No, I'll survive. If I don't hyperventilate.

A kid walked in the room with an AID pass around his neck. He had an office call slip in his hand and gave it to the teacher. Jesse watched the transaction and tried to see the name on the slip but had no luck what so ever.

"Jesse, office call," Ms. Geiger said handing Jesse the little piece of paper.

Jesse took the paper and stuffed her notebooks and crap in her bag. She pulled out her phone and replied to Becky's last text.

Jesse: I got one too.

Becky: An office call?

"Jesse! Put the phone away!" Ms. Geiger hissed.

"I'm leaving anyways," Jesse said slipping it in her pocket and pushing the door open to the hall.

Jesse: yea. I'm on my way there now.

Becky: Meet me at the stairs.

Jesse and Becky met up at the third floor main hallway stairs.

"What do you think it's for?" Becky asked turning the slip of paper over in her hands.

"I don't know, but it probably isn't good."

Becky sighed, "Could it maybe scholarship acceptance stuff?"

"For you, maybe. I haven't put in applications to any schools yet."

"Come on," Becky said starting off down the stairs.


	29. Chapter 25 Part5

This single chapter will be uploaded in incriments because he website is havign aproblem with something when I paste it all over toghether.

(part5)

_

* * *

_

The principals office was empty when they were seated in it. Nobody else was in the room but the two friends. The office was cold and quiet. Everything was a monotone grey and blue.

The principal came in with three magazines in his hand, "Hello, girls."

"Hi," both of them said in quiet unison.

"Do you know what these are?"

Jesse looked at the magazines and rose one eyebrow, "Teen girl magazines, why do you have them sir?"

The principal, a large portly black man with a balding head, laughed, "Oh, Jesse, you always were the kidder. I have these due to rumors going around."

Becky squinted, "Rumors of what? Those magazines are for celebrities."

The principal set the magazines on the desk one by one, "It seems you two may be celebrities these days."

"What?" Jesse feigned confusion looking at the magazines.

Becky picked one up and saw a picture of her and James on the cover. The girl wasn't very well seen and only tell tale fact about her and the photo was the hair color. However Becky had a rather universal hair color. "Is this a joke?" Becky asked.

"This girl doesn't even look like me. She clearly has a beaky nose," Jesse said pointing to the girl on the cover of her magazine that she knew was her.

"Girls, are you in anyway in association with the band…Big Time Rush?" the principal asked flipping through the third magazine.

"We met them in fall while they were on tour, but we just got autographs," Jesse said tossing the magazine on his desk in disgust. "Besides, what chances would we have with guys like that? They're gorgeous and famous."

The principal opened his magazine to a page and turned it to show the girls, "It says here, that you may be pregnant, Jesse."

Jesse's jaw dropped, "Sir! Do I look like a girl to get pregnant at such a young age? Becky and I are A+ students!"

"Alright, then there must be a mistake. But don't fuel the rumors, girls."

Becky spoke up, "How could we? We don't know anything about them."

"Right, right. Now off to class with you two," the principal said handing each one of the girls a pink hall pass slip since the second hour bell had already rung.

Jesse and Becky got out of the office and out of ear shot before they began laughing.

"I guess people sort of do know. Lucky the paparazzi didn't get our names or anything," Jesse said wiping a tear from her eye.

Becky shook her head. They were so lucky that Jesse had a silver tongue and could lie like no other.

* * *

Final Piece. I'm sorry for this but ti was the onlyway the upload would work. ~Iska

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVV**

**CLICK ME!**

**VVVV**


	30. Chapter 26

Anonymous Reviews are ENABLED

Hi! Sorry once again for the last weird upload. The site had a problem with my formatting for some reason.

AN: Nothing at this time that is of importance.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later and Jesse was a week late for her period and that worried her. Maybe she was pregnant, maybe it was late, maybe stress delayed it, maybe maybe maybe. Becky went and got her a pregnancy test the night before and they now sat in Jesse's room waiting two minutes for the test to show results.

The pregnancy test sat in the bathroom connected to Jesse's room on the counter. Jesse and Becky could see into the bathroom and the little white object mocked them with every second that passed. The clock seemed to tick slower and slower.

"Has it been two minutes?" Jesse asked Becky.

Becky looked down at the stopwatch running on her phone, "Yes."

Jesse looked at the bathroom and her stomach twisted up, "I can't grab it. You do it, please."

Becky glanced at the bathroom to her best friend and back to the bathroom. She got up and went to the doorway of the bathroom. Becky leaned just a bit to try and read it from the doorway.

"Grab it!" Jesse shouted twisting her hands in her lap.

Becky grabbed the test and carried it back to the bed pinching it like a nasty used tissue. Her friend has just peed on it so it was kind of gross. "Here!"

Jesse took the stick and looked down at it. Two lines. Two red lines. "Get the box, Becky."

Becky's eyes widened and she grabbed the box out of the wastebasket beside Jesse's bed. "It says, one line means you are NOT pregnant and two lines means you ARE pregnant. What does it say?" Becky asked.

"Two lines," Jesse smiled her hands shaking.

Becky was confused, "Two is pregnant, Jesse."

"I know. I know it does."

"Jess, are you okay? You sound happy, I thought you didn't want this."

Jesse dropped the test on the floor and held her stomach, "I'm gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be a mom!"

"Jesse, you said you didn't want this!" Becky shouted shaking her friend's arm.

Jesse looked at Becky and the smile fell from her face, "I'm only afraid of how I will take care of it. How will Kendall be a part of my life. How will I hide it from the world?"

"You'll figure it all out. As for hiding it, we only have four more months until we graduate. I'm sure you can manage to hide it until then," Becky rubbed her friends arm lightly.

"Right. Now, should I tell Mom, or hide it from her too?" Jesse asked.

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Cerrada asked from the doorway. She had been passing by with a load of laundry.

Becky looked panic stricken and Jesse turned to her mom calmly, "I'm pregnant."

Ms. Cerrada's jaw went slack. She fumbled to keep the basket in her hands. "You are?"

"Yeah, but, Mom, don't tell Ryan and Buddy yet. I don't want to hear it from them for a while and Ryan would kill Kendall if he found out."

"Well, since I prepared myself for this a few weeks ago, I'm not that horribly surprised. I've put aside some money for baby stuff in the last few weeks just in case. I know what it's like to have a child so young," Mrs. Cerrada took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "When will Kendall be visiting?"

Becky was in shock with how calmly Mrs. Cerrada was taking the news. Had it been her mother, Becky probably would have been skinned alive and stapled back together by now. Everyone in her family would know and be calling her to find out if it was true. Becky was genuinely happy for her best friend for having a mother that understands what it's like to have a baby at such a young age.

"I don't know, soon hopefully," Jesse said grabbing her phone from it's charger.

"Ryan will have to know soon, so tell Kendall to bring his hockey gear," Mom said walking away with the laundry.

"She has a point, your brother is vicious," Becky said sighing.

"I know, I'm calling Kendall now," Jesse said putting a finger to her lips gesturing Becky to be quiet.

"Hello?" Kendall answered.

"Hey, it's Jesse."

"Oh hey, we're in the middle of recording and Gustavo is glaring me down right now, but I can talk."

Jesse smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay. You sure? This is really important."

Kendall was silent, "Yeah. I can talk. I'm in the Kitchen at the studio, what's up?"

"You should sit down," Jesse said calmly.

"Sitting. Now what is it, babe?"

"I'm pregnant."

Kendall's end of the phone was silent. Jesse wondered if he had heard her at all.

* * *

Kendall leaned back against the red cabinets in the kitchen and stared at the ceiling. The phone slipped from his hand and onto his lap. There was a knock on the door.

"Kendall, hurry up, Gustavo is getting mad!" Carlos shouted.

"Kendall?" Logan asked through the door when their friend didn't respond.

"Do we have to come in there?" James asked.

Kendall's head turned towards the door, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Dude! It must be Jesse on the phone! She's pregnant!" Logan shouted.

James grabbed the handle of the door and was surprised it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and the other three guys found their best friend sitting on the floor slumped against the cupboard.

"Kendall! I can hear James and Carlos! Kendall!" Jesse yelled into the phone. "Pick up the phone you idiot!"

Logan answered the phone, "I think he's in shock, Jesse."

"Logan? What is he doing?" Jesse asked.

"He's just sitting here on the floor of the kitchen, eyes blank. He said he was going to be a dad."

Jesse sighed, "Yeah he is. Can you hand him the phone?"

Logan passed the phone to Kendall who had actually reached for it when it came towards him, "Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"You are sure?"

"Yes, the test said two lines and that's pregnant. I haven't had my period."

Kendall looked up at his friends, "Does your mom know yet?"

"Yeah, she's going to help me with the baby. We are going to have to discuss how this will all work."

" I know, but not now. I have to go home and find a way to tell my mom and Katie," Kendall said.

"Okay…" Jesse said quietly, "and one last thing, my mom wants to know when you'll be visiting."

Kendall was quiet, "Soon as I can, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye," Jesse flipped her phone closed and looked over at Becky.

"It will only get harder from here on out," Becky said with a half smile.

"I know…I just hope I'll be able to deal with it all."

* * *

Leave a review please! ~Iska

**Hey! You should totally review this chapter!**

**All it takes is one little click!**

**VVVV**


	31. Chapter 27

Hiiiiiiii It's back!

:D

* * *

"Jesse, maybe we should buy another test. You aren't getting any bigger and it's been nearly a month and a half. Come on, once more?" Becky pleaded.

Jesse dug through her bag and pulled out three dollars, "I'm broke, how can I buy another one?"

Becky pulled a ten from her back pocket, "Found this in the laundry, come on, let's go to the pharmacy and get one."

Jesse rolled her eyes and swung her backpack over her shoulder. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her friend was right. She wasn't getting any bigger and she didn't feel any different. She wasn't experiencing any morning sickness or anything at all really. Jesse thought about it, and if she wasn't pregnant and her period was delayed, then she would start her period in a few days. She hadn't even thought to try and test for pregnancy several more times before even calling Kendall. So this whole thing might just be one big scare.

"Let's go to the pharmacy over in the new plaza that just went up outside of town," Becky said opening her car door with a creak.

"Why?" Jesse asked tossing her bag in the back seat then opening her door.

Becky sat down, pulled out her keys and started the car, "Well, first of all, rumors are already going around about us. Second, we already got one from our pharmacy and what if someone we knows sees us."

"Good point. Alright, out to West Lake Point to get me a pregnancy test," Jesse sighed putting her seatbelt on.

* * *

Jesse grabbed the ten from Becky and casually walked into the store. It took her a second to find the tests but she found them. Grabbing the most accurate one, she walked up to the main counter. The pharmacist looked at her funny.

"Is there a problem?" Jesse asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No, Ma'am," the pharmacist said ringing the test up and punching in a code of some sort. "These are on sale for $6.25, your lucky day."

Jesse smiled sarcastically, "Oh boy." she handed over the ten dollar bill.

An old woman and her son approached Jesse and stood waiting for their turn at the register. Jesse mentally cursed the pharmacist for take so long to get her change. What if she knew the woman, or even the guy with her. Crap!

"Um…it seems I'm out of ones…" the pharmacist said scratching his head.

Jesse grabbed a small eye glass repair kit and four candy bars for a dollar each, "Here, I'll just get these too."

The pharmacist smiled in relief and rung up the candy, "Your change is fifteen cents."

"Keep it," Jesse said hurriedly and grabbed her bag off the counter. She bum rushed the doors and got out to the car with Becky in a flash.

"What took so long?" Becky asked.

"Couldn't find them and then the idiot pharmacist was taking forever. God! I hope those people behind me didn't see what I was buying. I hope I didn't know them either."

Becky started the car, "My change?"

"There was none."

"What? How?"

Jesse sighed, "The idiot pharmacist didn't have any ones in the register so I just used the rest of the ten so he didn't have to give me change."

"Alright," Becky whispered pulling out of the parking lot.

They were almost home when Becky's phone started ringing. The pokemon theme song started blasting so loud that it drowned out the radio. Becky struggled to get it out of her jean pockets. "Answer it," she said handing it to Jesse.

"Jesse here, Becky is driving, how may I help you?" Jesse smiled at her friend who was glaring at her.

"Jesse? It's James."

"Ohhhh, hi James," Jesse said abnormally loud.

Becky glared at her again, "Gimme it!"

"Ah ah! Becky, you can't drive while on the phone!" Jesse exclaimed in a mocking voice.

James sighed, "Can you tell her that….." the phone cut out and then made a high pitched screaming. Jesse dropped it in her lap and massaged her ear.

"What the hell!" Becky shouted as her phone slipped off Jesse's lap onto the floor.

Jesse picked up the phone, "He cut out and the phone started screaming. It was from his end, not yours."

"Well, what did he say?" Becky asked slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"He said to tell you that…and then he cut off."

"Perfect. I'll have to call him back later."

Jesse set her hand on her stomach. Still she felt like something wasn't right.

* * *

James felt Carlos slam into him and his cell phone went flying from his hands, directly into the shallow end of the pool. The phone fell in slow motion to James. It was brand new and he had been calling Becky to tell her that he had a new phone with a new number. The phone splashed and sank slowly to the bottom.

"Carlos!" James yelled pointing at the pool. "My phone!"

Carlos looked over the edge and back to James, "Uh…I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry."

James pulled at the ends of his perfect hair for a second, "What am I gonna do now?"

"We'll get you a new phone," Logan said coming over after witnessing the commotion from a few feet away.

"But all my contacts were in that phone!" James shouted jabbing his finger at the pool.

"Didn't you do a contacts back up?" Logan asked.

James scowled, "I didn't get the chance to."

"What about your old phone?" Carlos asked glancing into the pool again.

"I copied over all the contacts and donated the phone to the recycling program at the store."

Logan sighed, "You're pretty screwed."

"There's no need to say it, Logan," James said reaching into the pool and pulling the fried phone out.

Logan sized up the condition of the phone, "Maybe we could save it. There's this rice trick that-"

James held his hand up, "No, it's gone."

Carlos watched his best friend walk away sadly. He felt absolutely horrible. "I can get him another phone….but not the contacts," Carlos said to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said quietly.

* * *

"Jesse are you sure you couldn't make out what he was going to say to me?" Becky pleaded punching James' number into her phone for the fifth time.

"No, he said he wanted me to tell you something but then it cut out and screamed. Just leave a voicemail if he isn't answering."

Becky threw her phone down on the floor, "That's the thing! The number has been disconnected!"

"Try looking at your last received calls, maybe he got a new number," Jesse said folding a shirt and putting it in her dresser.

"It is a different number, I'll try it," Becky mumbled waiting with the phone to her ear. She got the same message as before. Number disconnected. "Another disconnected number."

"Weird," Jesse shrugged, "I'll get his new number from Kendall when I call him tonight."

"What if he was calling to break up with me?"

"I doubt it. He didn't sound that serious. I'm sure he'd pass that information on to you directly and not through me."

Becky pocketed her phone, "Alright. I'm gonna go home. I've got part of a project to do for English."

"Alright, I'll be here doing another pregnancy test and folding clothes," Jesse said with a mock cheery voice.

* * *

Becky sat at her computer, not doing her project, but instead trolling through Tumblr. Of course she saw pictures of James all over her dashboard and she always saw stupid rumors and stuff as well. However, one very important one caught her eye. James Diamond has a girlfriend? Becky clicked the link to a teen magazine article and read through it.

**James Diamond no longer single?**

_Sources reported Wednesday that the hot singer of the slowly gaining popularity band, Big Time Rush, is dating a fan. He was seen Tuesday with a thin petite blonde, walking hand in hand. Nobody seems to know who the girl with him is, so for name sake purposed we'll refer to her as Jane Doe. James and Jane seem to be getting comfortable on the beach. [See here for photo]. When asked he denied any sort of relationship with the girl in question. Now that James may have a girlfriend, what about the other guys? Are they still single too? Have they had significant others but been hiding them? We'll have more as this story unfolds._

Becky reread the article at least seven times before scowling. She knew she wouldn't be described as a petite blonde. She was no overweight cow by any chance, but she also was definitely not a 'thin petite blonde'. She scowled and picked up her phone to try both of James' numbers again. Still no answer. Maybe he had really gotten a girlfriend when she left. He was bound to feel lonely and she was a billion miles away. Maybe he changed his number so there wouldn't be a chance she called him while he was with his new girlfriend. Becky dialed Jesse's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"Yeah?" Jesse answered.

"James has a girlfriend," Becky said gravely.

"What? How do you know that for sure?"

"There's this article, I'll email it to you. Get online."

Jesse grabbed her laptop and went into her bathroom. The bathroom was the best place for the wifi in her house. For some reason anywhere else other than the main computer room sucked. "I'm online."

"I already sent it."

Jesse read through the article in the e-mail, "This doesn't mean anything. Hell, this could have been posted solely on some little troll teenybopper's false information. I don't buy it. You shouldn't worry, Becky."

"I know I shouldn't, but I just have this sick feeling. I mean, what if he disconnected his number so I wouldn't call and interrupt them?"

"Now you're just thinking irrationally. I'll call Kendall right now and get this straightened out. Okay?" Jesse asked trying to calm her friend.

"Thank you," Becky said choked and ready to cry.

Jesse hung up on her friend and speed dialed Kendall.

* * *

Annnnndddd dun dun dunnnn I hope to be updating this soon. :D - Jesse C.


End file.
